Orgasmo Soñado
by Tatita Andrew
Summary: Fic candente de Albert creado para la Guerrra Florida. Candy tiene su vida resuelta se va a casar con el novio de toda la vida Terry al conocer a Albert el hombre que siempre ha soñado su mundo se complica mucho, solo para adultos por favor.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

ORGASMO SOÑADO

Por: Tatita Andrew

Se encontraba en una boutique tenía montones de prendas por probarse y mientras la asistente le traía otro vestido de su talla se miró en el espejo en ropa interior, se sorprendió cuando detrás de ella un hombre la observaba entre la sombras.  
-¿Qué hace aquí? Grito tratando de cubrirme con las manos me sentía tan expuesta ante su mirada.  
Lo miraba a través del espejo sin atreverme a voltearme.  
-He venido a verte.  
Rogaba porque la asistente entrará en cualquier momento y lo descubriera el pequeño vestidor solo tenía una pequeña puerta que se abría con facilidad y afuera los murmullos de las demás damas haciendo compras.  
Él se fue acercando quise gritar cuando lo mire por primera lo conocía claro que lo conocía muy bien era el hombre de su vida.  
Pero antes de poder reaccionar había puesto su mano suavemente en mi boca me hizo señas que no diga nada, y con su dedo en mis labios.  
-Shhh.  
Por detrás sentía su protuberancia apuntándome contra mi trasero, su lengua empezó a descender desde el cuello luego succiono el lóbulo de mi oreja, al mismo tiempo que sus manos me acariciaban los senos y luego el vientre. Yo estaba completamente excitada y húmeda.  
Cerré los ojos disfrutando de sus caricias pero con autoridad me dijo.  
-Mírate, eres hermosa, no cierres los ojos, quiero ver como disfrutas con mis caricias. Obedecí automáticamente mientras su mano hacía a un lado mi braguita e introducía un dedo juguetonamente. Nuestros ojos se encontraron con intensidad en el espejo azul y verde.  
-Así me gusta tan preparada para mí. Podía apreciar cada curva de nuestros cuerpos, en los espejos que cubrían las paredes de lado a lado, su cabello rubio rozaba mi cuello mientras introdujo un segundo dedo y yo grite de placer. Cuando los movía en mi interior mientras con el pulgar acariciaba mi clítoris con movimientos circulares estaba a punto de explotar.  
-No grites, te escucharán. Obedecí no quería que aquella tortura terminara. -Por favor rogué.  
-Pídeme que quieres.  
-quiero sentirte dentro de mí. Con prisa me hizo girar para quedar frente a frente en nuestras miradas se veía el deseo, el ardor, las ganas, me tomo con fuerza y me empujo contra uno de los vidrios mi trasero topaba el frío espejo, levantó una de mis piernas contra su cintura y me dijo en un susurro.  
-Ahora te voy a follar muy duro.  
-Sí por favor gemí. Luego escuche la voz de la asistente de la tienda y maldición cuando busque por todos lados, estaba sola, ¿Dónde se habría ido? Grite sin saber muy bien su nombre. De pronto escuche un susurro en mi oído pronto estaremos juntos para siempre. Corrí corrí buscándolo desesperada, cuando me di cuenta estaba sudando y jadeando encendí la luz de la mesita de noche y me di cuenta que estaba en mi cama, en mi apartamento, fue todo un sueño susurre, mire al hombre que dormía a mi lado Terry roncaba sin darse cuenta de nada. Roce mis senos y estaban duros y sensiblemente dolorosos mi sexo también estaba muy húmedo, no era una mujer promiscua más bien eran pocas las veces que había logrado llegar a u orgasmo, tal vez porque no había tenido relaciones con ningún otro hombre que Terry habían sido novios desde el colegio y ahora faltaban pocas semanas para casarse. Volvió a suspirar siempre el mismo hombre, lo conocía muy bien sin necesidad de recordar su sueño, cabello rubio y largo ondeando al viento, tez blanca, nariz perfilada, ojos expresivos de un azul tan intenso que la miraban como la única mujer en la tierra, barbilla definida, y esa sonrisa, era lo mejor podrías perderte en ella, no entendía porque razón llevaba teniendo el mismo sueño por más de 20 años, recordaba poco pues apenas tenía 6 añitos, pero su madre le dijo que era una niña muy traviesa que le encantaba subirse a los árboles y un día subió tan arriba y al pisar una rama que estaba muy frágil había caído al suelo, estuvo inconsciente por muchos días, toda su familia la lloraba pensando que no iba a sobrevivir, no podía recordar nada de eso pero tenía bien claro que estaba en un lugar oscuro que una voz la llamaba, ven aquí pequeña esa voz me fue conduciendo donde había mucha claridad y me dijo que debía seguir una luz que estaba mucho más allá, tenía miedo le dije que no me dejará. Me dijo que algún día vendría por mí y estaríamos juntos para siempre. -¿Quién eres? -Soy tu príncipe azul. Y cuando desperté todos los miembros de mi familia estaban felices al verme bien, si llevaba soñando con el tanto tiempo pero ningún sueño como eso tan real. Estaba totalmente excitada debido al sueño sin pensarlo dos veces me subí a horcajadas entre las caderas de Terry le baje suavemente el bóxer y con mis manos empecé a acariciar su miembro hasta que volvió a la vida abrió los ojos sonrió complacido, lo tome entre mis manos y yo me misma lo introduje en mi interior, cerré los ojos quería pensar que aquellas manos que me tocaban eran las de mi príncipe y empecé a moverme hacia arriba luego abajo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, era algo tan intenso y tan fuerte que en pocos minutos estaba llegando a un orgasmo tan alucinante que me dejo exhausta.  
-Wow, Candy has estado increíble.  
Ella se sonrojo no quería sacarlo de su error, que había tenido ese orgasmo tan intenso porque estaba pensando en el príncipe de sus sueños, no se sentía culpable después de todo no era como si lo estuviera traicionando era un sueño nada más, todas las parejas de vez en cuando necesitan fantasías para salir de la rutina, pero la verdad era esa, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella había podido disfrutar tanto teniendo relaciones con su novio, decidió dejar de pensar y volvió a quedarse dormida.

Era martes Candy salió del hospital con una sonrisa de satisfacción, no podía creer que hubieran confiado ese proyecto en su persona, sabía que estar comprometida con uno de los hombres más ricos de la ciudad abría muchas puertas, pero esta vez lo había conseguido por mérito propio.  
Llamo a Terrry para contarle pero su teléfono sonaba apagado, había tenido que viajar hace tres días por asunto de trabajo. ¿Y si le daba la sorpresa? Después de todo, era algo para celebrar, una empresa internacional estaba dispuesto a invertir mucho dinero en un proyecto innovador y que a la vez sea para ayudar a los demás.  
Muchos hospitales como fundaciones quería obtener los beneficios, pero ella tenía una idea que los señores de la Multinacional no iban a poder rechazar. Con eso en mente ya estaba llegando a la empresa en New York.  
Al llegar donde la recepcionista estaba se encontraba atendiendo una llamada, por lo que paso sin preguntar si su prometido podía recibirla. Estuvo a punto de tocar cuando se dio cuenta que la puerta no estaba cerrada algunas voces y murmullos se escuchaban desde adentro, sin hacer ruido y pensando que interrumpía alguna reunión miro sigilosa, para descubrir que su querido prometido se encontraba entre las piernas de una mujer con uñas postizas rojas que se prendían como garras en sus hombros, los pantalones bajados hasta la rodilla, ella con la falda hasta la cintura y encima del escritorio, los papeles volando por todos lados, y las voces.  
-Vamos zorra, sé que te gusta, toma toda mi polla.  
-Sí papi dame más.  
Era como un sueño no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, u lo que escuchaba el hombre tan recto y respetable, su primer novio y hombre, diciendo esas vulgaridades lo desconocía en aquel momento, no podía articular palabra menos decir algo, él estaba de espaldas que ni siquiera había notado su presencia hasta que la chica la miro a los ojos y sonrió complacida por la escena. -Vamos papi, córrete en mi.  
Ya no podía soportar salió corriendo a un baño hasta que las náuseas aparecieron y vómito y luego vomito nuevamente.  
Regreso al hotel donde se hospedaba donde se quedó mirando el techo sin hacer nada, solo sentía decepción, decepción por pensar que Terry era un hombre bueno y sensible ni siquiera dolor, rabia, había sido traicionada pero parecía que no le importaba lo que había visto. A las nueve de la noche decidió bajar al bar del hotel para despejar su mente, se sentó en la barra con una margarita en la mano. Empezó a mirar alrededor de las mesas, cuando en una que estaba colocada en un rincón estaba un hombre no se apreciaba muy bien su figura, pero Candy tenía la certeza de que lo conocía, con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente se acercó y al aproximarse se dio cuenta que su instinto no le fallaba era él, debía de ser un sueño, su príncipe estaba allí, y ahora ella nuevamente lo necesitaba con desesperación.  
Al llegar un poco más cerca el aludido alzo las cejas en mirada interrogativa, ella le sonrió y se quedaron mirando un largo rato como reconociéndose nuevamente azul y verde queriendo ver más allá de lo evidente.  
Cuando dejo de mirarla la examino de arriba abajo como un león a su presa, por un momento tuvo miedo del rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas, pero había estado esperando toda una vida para ello, al mirarse se dio cuenta que llevaba una falda demasiado pequeña, se la había puesto para sorprender a Terry y una blusa de seda que se apreciaba su brassier provocativamente.  
Ella le sonrió coquetamente, bueno intento jamás en su vida había filtreado con nadie, se sentó en su mesa cuando este le hizo un gesto con la mano.  
-¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Blanca adrede dijo su segundo nombre, después de todo y a pesar de que estaba en un sueño no quería que nadie supiera su nombre. -Que inusual nombre. -Lo es. -Yo soy…  
-No es necesario por favor….  
-Por lo que veo te gusta la aventura y los riesgos.  
-Algo así. Intente parecer una mujer fatal  
-Vamos. ¿Tu habitación la mía nena?  
-Tomé la mano que me ofrecía, y al rozarla fue como si me atravesará un rayo por todo el cuerpo.  
-A la mía.  
Estaba muy nerviosa no podía ni siquiera abrir la puerta con sus llaves, amablemente se ofreció a hacerlo él. No tuvo tiempo de nada en cuanto entraron a su habitación la tomo en los brazos jadeando, y la llevo hasta donde había una mesa con un jarrón el cual volaron al piso. Mientras no podía dejar de besarse, era mucho mejor que todas las fantasías juntas era como un montón de juegos artificiales.  
-Oh por Dios… logro susurrar cuando pudo respirar.  
-Pequeña era como fuego en mis manos… vamos a hacerlo duro y con fuerza, voy a entrar en ti porque necesito tomarte ahora. Rápidamente le ayudo a desabrocharle la camisa, luego el abrió los botones y de su blusa y saco los pezones por encima del sujetador, a duras penas pudo desabrocharse el pantalón bajarse el cierre y sacara su enorme miembro erguido delante de ella gimió cuando de una sola embestida la penetro hasta el fondo, se sentía llena y completa en todas las paredes de su vagina se acoplaba como dos seres destinados a estar juntos.  
-Voy a correrme vente conmigo. Jadearon sin control mientras él seguía saliendo y entrando mordisqueando sus pezones con fuerza y la tomaba de las nalgas y la apretaba con intensidad. Se corrieron al mismo tiempo mientras Candy caía contra su duro cuerpo.  
Ella pensó que eso iba a hacer todo, sin darle tiempo a recuperarse la tomo en brazos rumbo a la habitación, en donde se despojaron de la ropa allí puedo apreciar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada lunar, cada detalle, cada musculo de sus fuertes brazos mientras la apretaba, coloco sus piernas sobre sus hombros y ahora mucho más despacio pero con la misma entrega se empezó a moverse dentro de ella.  
-Quiero disfrutar estando dentro de ti. Quiero sentir cada contracción de tu sexo. Esta noche eres mía.  
Las palabras que le decían no eran groseras ni vulgares, pero decían con cada detalle lo que le haría, lo que sentía y eso la hacía alucinar una y otra vez, nunca se había sentido así, era como si su cuerpo lo hubiera esperado desde hace tanto tiempo.  
A la mañana siguiente despertó sola en la cama, pensó que había sido un sueño, debía de serlo pues no había rastro del hombre en cuestión, pero algo le decía que no era. Así el olor a sexo en el ambiente y la satisfacción de su cuerpo le dijeron que no estaba equivocada. Al ver la hora corrió Maldición hoy día tenía la entrevista que con el gerente de la Multinacional. Mierda todavía tenía que tomar un avión solo esperaba que pudiera lograrlo. Nada le había salido bien, estaba llegando atrasada, la blusa se le había salido el primer botón, venía toda despeinada, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de irse a dar una ducha y estar mucho más presentable y todo para que cuando llegará la secretaria le anunciará, que se había cansado de esperarla y ya se había ido, de eso no hacía ni diez minutos corrió y para terminar de rematar su suerte el tazón de sus zapatos rojos se le rompió, pero a lo lejos pudo divisar al hombre que ya estaba a punto de subir a su limosina. Cuando logró gritar.  
-Ey por favor, espere un momento. Al parecer la escucho porque colocaba sus manos en su frente para que el sol dejara verlo mejor. Llego sin aliento y sin poder respirar bien.  
Pero había valido la pena, hasta que al estar de cerca se dio cuenta que el hombre que tenía en frente suyo no era solamente el príncipe de sus sueños con quien había soñado tantas veces, sino que era el mismo con quien había pasado toda la noche en un sexo salvaje y loco, solo pudo hacer lo humanamente posible en estos casos se desmayó.  
-¿Despierte se encuentra bien? Volvió a abrir los ojos y al verlo los cerró nuevamente rogando porque fuera un sueño. No había sido un sueño en verdad se había acostado con otro hombre que no era Terry. Luego sintió que pusieron algo fuerte en su nariz y recobro la conciencia. Estaba sentada en la parte de atrás de la limosina.  
-No vuelva a desmayarse, ¿Ha abierto los ojos tres veces? Y al verme los ha vuelto a cerrar. ¿Acaso soy una especie de fantasma?  
-No, solo un sueño.  
-Déjeme decirle que soy muy real. Mi nombre es Williams Albert Andrew soy el Gerente de la Multinacional. Y el hombre que usted sedujo anoche en New York para tener sexo con él, por supuesto por ¿obvias razones? No pudo articular palabra, no solo por saber de quien se trataba sino por la infamia que acaba de lanzar sobre ella.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO # 2

ORGASMO SOÑADO

Por. Tatita Andrew

Cuando Candy pudo hablar dijo.  
-No es lo que parece, puedo explicarte.  
-Tienes cinco minutos mientras le dices la dirección a Luis en donde deseas bajarte, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. ¿Luis diríjase donde la señorita Blanca le ordene? O debería llamarte Candy White.  
Candy avergonzada no quería hablar delante del chofer. Pero le dio una dirección en donde podría dejarla.  
-Puedes hablar con toda confianza, Luis es como una tumba y es de mi entera confianza.  
-Mi segundo nombre es Blanca. De verdad necesito que escuches mi idea solo te pido eso.  
-Ya, dime una cosa. ¿Sabias desde un principio quien era yo? Lo debiste planear todo, sabías donde me hospedaba y que no podría resistirme a tus encantos. Estabas tan segura que no te iba a rechazar.  
-Ya te dije que no ha sucedido así, ni siquiera tenía idea de quien eras tú hasta hoy día. Si recuerdas claramente yo te pedí que no me dijeras tu nombre.  
-Podría haber sido que ya sabías quien era y como reconocerme.  
-Te lo vuelvo a repetir una vez más, y por última vez, me he llevado una gran sorpresa horita cuando te vi. Fuiste tú quien te fuiste sin decir una sola palabra, tú el que decidió seguirme el juego aquella noche, y tú el que debías haberme esperado porque teníamos una cita hoy para hablar del proyecto del hospital.  
-Llegaste tarde, te espere por más de media hora.  
-Me quede dormida, acaso no se te ocurrió despertarme, el vuelo se atraso, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de cambiarme, y ahora me vienes con esta sarta de acusaciones.  
-Solo quiero saber una cosa. ¿Estas acostumbrada a seducir a extraños en los bares?  
-Piensa lo que te la gana, jamás había hecho algo así hasta ayer en la noche, ya te explique lo que paso. No tengo nada más que hablar.  
-Por favor Luis deténgase aquí.  
-Gracias por traerme se dirigió hacia Albert.  
-Espera… la tomo de la mano y Candy sintió otra vez esa corriente que le recorría todo el cuerpo.  
-¿Qué?  
-Esta es mi tarjeta llámame mañana por la noche a las 7 de la noche en punto, sino lo haces sabré que no te interesa el proyecto del cual deseas hablarme.  
Albert la vio bajarse y guardarse la tarjeta.  
-¿A dónde señor?  
-Estaciónate, me quedaré un rato más.  
No entendía la necesidad de saber que iba a hacer, pero le llamo la atención que entrara a una pastelería donde claramente se leía que se hacían pasteles para bodas.  
Se juró que jamás volvería a caer en las redes de una mujer después de lo de Andrea, pero en cuanto la vio en el bar acercándose a él, no pudo resistirse juraba que había visto una halo de luz como una especia de aurora que la envolvía, sabía que había sido muy injusto en acusarla de acostarse con él, por el proyecto, pero tenía que saber la verdad, se había vuelto muy desconfiado y tenía sus razones personales, pero en su rostro pudo notar claramente que ella estaba más que sorprendida de verlo allí y mas aún al comprobar quien era, se había desmayado tres veces en sus brazos y hasta habría podido jurar que en ese momento deseo estrecharla con fuerza para que reaccionara.  
No sabía que le sucedía, el era muy cauto y discreto en cuanto a sus relaciones, más aún después de haberse acostado con ella, el era quien decía adiós y se sentía aliviado de que así sucediera, por eso no entendía que hacía allí esperando a que ella saliera, todavía podía recordar su olor, la formaba en que decía su nombre cuando llegaba al orgasmo, sus gemidos, sus curvas, la forma de sus pechos, lo recordaba todo, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, y tuvo que lanzarle esas acusaciones para no tomarla allí mismo, ponerla encima de el, levantarle la falda, y penetrarla profundamente. Mucho tiempo después llego un auto de lujo y Candy salió se abrazaron y se besaron, se sintió a la vez decepcionado porque ya tuviera pareja, y a la vez aliviado no quería meterse en más problemas.  
-Luis vamos a mi casa, mi tía me esta esperando para cenar.  
Al otro día paso sin novedad, Albert pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquella rubia, y sin quererlo en la noche durante la cena, y mientras charlaba con su tía Elroy se encontraba mirando el reloj de su muñeca para ver si eran las ocho y si Candy lo llamaría.  
-¿Estas esperando llamada de alguien?  
-Emm, si tía es de la Representante del Hospital sobre el proyecto social que pensamos invertir llegó tarde a la cita, y le pedí que me llamará si desea que escuche su idea.  
-Y hay alguna elección.  
-Todavía no me he decidido, pero hasta la vez escucho algo interesante esa es la razón por la que le pedí que me llamará.  
-¿De cual hospital?  
-Santa Clara.  
-Entonces estas hablando de Candy White.  
-¿La conoces?  
-¿Quién no? Esta comprometida con uno de los actores mejor pagado del teatro, es una boda por lo alto, el padre de Terry esta tirando la casa por la ventana con esta boda.  
Candy no pudo dejar de sentirse nuevamente decepcionado por la noticia. Había hecho el amor estando a días de su boda.  
-Ten cuidado hijo – le acarició suavemente la mano.  
-¿Por qué me dices eso?  
-Se porque te lo digo.  
-No tengo nada con ella.  
-Es una muchacha muy bonita, y de buen corazón, pero se va a casar con otro, entiéndelo no quiero que vuelvas a meterte en problemas, su padre es muy influyente.  
-Tía están de más tus advertencias, sabes que no deseo volver a enamorarme. En ese momento sonó su celular y diciendo una excusa se fue caminando.  
Pero la tía era sabia y conocía muy bien a su sobrino rogaba porque supiera controlarse y no meterse en líos a causa de una mujer.

-Alo.  
Albert cerró la puerta de su cuarto con seguro y se recostó en la cama.  
Solo escuchar esa voz, hacía que tuviera una erección enorme por eso tuve que salir antes de que su tía lo notara.  
-Hola Señorita White.  
-Llamaba porque me dijiste que te interesaba escuchar mi idea.  
Albert no pudo evitar que su mano derecha bajara hasta su entrepierna y empezar a acariciar su miembro que ansiaba salir, podía escuchar la respiración nerviosa de Candy se la imaginaba desnuda con sus pechos erectos mientras le hablaba por teléfono.  
-Sí, si todavía te interesa contarme después del modo en que te bajaste.  
-Lo siento me moleste por las insinuaciones que hacías.  
Libero su miembro y con su mano de arriba debajo de arriba abajo escuchando su voz, deseaba tele transportarse y hacerla suya en este instante.  
-Lo lamento, no quise decir aquello, estaba tan sorprendido como tu… intentaba hablar mientras se auto complacía, si aún deseas puedes te espero en la oficina mañana a las 10. ¿Qué me dices?  
-Me encantaría estaré allí puntual. Albert eres muy amable. Nos vemos pronto.  
-Ah..Candy… yo también me muero por volverte a ver.  
La conversación se corto abruptamente y Albert Dejo de tocarse, no era lo mismo que estar con ella, pero debía controlarse era una mujer a punto de casarse y no podía olvidar aquello.  
Candy sorprendida dejo caer el teléfono, su vagina se había contraído solo con aquellas palabras de Albert, lo volvió a tomar y ya se había cortado la llamada.  
Por Dios rogo. Debo controlarme no puedo volver a caer en su embrujo, eso es solo coincidencia que sea exactamente igual a el Ángel de mis sueños.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO # 3

ORGASMO SOÑADO

Por: Tatita Andrew

Candy se encontraba muy nerviosa golpeaba los dedos sobre el elegante escritorio ya había pasado una hora desde que había presentado su proyecto sobre crear un bloque de apartamentos adyacentes junto a la sala de enfermos con enfermedades crónicas del Hospital Santa María, no solo para los enfermos que venían de otras ciudades a hacerse atender y no tenían familias ni dinero para hospedarse y tampoco contaban con camas disponibles dentro del hospital sino también para sus familiares, a veces los tratamientos duraban días incluso meses, entre las terapias y exámenes.  
Por eso de la necesidad de ayudarles de esta manera, Albert había estado muy serio presidiendo la junta como Gerente y algunos ejecutivos que a su parecer estaban acostumbrados a no mostrar reacción alguna, ella había estado muy nerviosa mientras exponía todo, Albert la miraba frío y distante en nada se parecía al hombre con quien había tenido una noche única, y quien la hacía estremecer con solo una llamada.  
Después de eso le dijo que lo esperara en la oficina y eso hacía ya veinte minutos de pronto vio un expediente con su nombre y eso la sorprendió intento de reojo para ver de qué se trataba pero estaba debajo de otros documentos, tampoco quería levantarse Albert podría entrar en cualquier momento y la sorprendería hurgando. Por eso lo más lógico fue desde donde estaba intentar ver algo de lo que decía allí.  
Albert se había quedado un poco más dentro de la sala de juntas analizando cuál de todos los proyectos era el que socialmente ayudaría no solo a los enfermos sino también a sus familias lo mejor habría sido que le hubiera dicho a Candy que se fuera, y cuando hubieran resuelto algo, la llamaría para saber su decisión, pero no pudo evitar decírselo personalmente a pesar de que sabía a ciencia cierta que lo mejor era no estar cerca de ella simplemente no podía alejarse era algo más fuerte que él, incluso durante la junta estuvo serio y esquivo para poder escuchar su idea imparcialmente sin tela de juicio alguno. Le dio la orden a su secretaria de que no lo interrumpiera por nada del mundo.  
Le diría la resolución que se tomó y eso era todo pondría distancia entre ambos a pesar de que estaba seguro que jamás podría olvidar la noche que habían compartido.  
Abrió la puerta de su despacho y se encontró con la escena más erótica de su vida, Candy recostada sobre su escritorio trataba de alcanzar algo, pero como estaba fuera de su alcance se empinaba más sobre este y la falda que tan formal le había parecido durante la junta ahora se levantaba dejando ver una muy buena parte de sus bragas y su delicioso trasero.  
Ni siquiera le importo que estuviera hurgando en sus cosas, puso el cerrojo y avanzo despacio sin hacer ruido como un león cuando está a punto de atrapar su comida todos sus sentido estaban alerta podía ver todos sus movimientos. La tomó por la cintura – Candy brinco asustada pero la atrajo con presión hacía su duro cuerpo y le susurró al oído.  
-No te muevas.  
Respiraba con dificultad sentía sobre su pecho como la respiración de ella subía y bajaba, sus manos dejaron su cintura para ir bajando por sus caderas, y luego sus muslos que lo llevarían hasta el lugar donde más ansiaba. La beso en el cuello mientras seguía rozando sus muslos, ella instintivamente froto su trasero contra su tremenda erección. Y esa fue su perdición.  
-Juro por Dios que he tratado de controlarme, quería mantenerme lo más alejado de ti, pero simplemente no puedo.  
-No lo hagas. Susurró. Albert suspiro.  
-Debo hacerlo, Candy ¿estás a punto de casarte? Y no puedo meterme entre ambos y eso me mata.  
-Arderé en el infierno, pero no me importa quiero que me tomes ahora. Por favor.  
Su mano busco el final de su falda, encontró su ropa interior y la hizo a un lado con destreza.  
Ella seguía apoyada sobre su hombro, y estaba seguro que si la soltaba se caería. Introdujo primero un dedo y luego otro empapándolo con su esencia. Explorando cada pliegue de su interior. Saco los dedos y lo introdujo en su boca a lo cual Candy los lamia y los chupo que hizo que su polla latiera mucho más dura y palpitante.  
-Recuéstate sobre el escritorio. Así lo hizo.  
-Coloca tus manos sobre él.  
Ella suspiro, simplemente era algo que necesitaba en aquel momento, deseaba sentirse controlada y llena por él. Le levantó la falda hasta la cintura. Luego deslizo sus bragas color rosa.  
-Abre tus piernas.  
Candy jamás se imaginó estar totalmente con su sexo expuesto sobre un escritorio y en tacones. Podía sentir la mirada del rubio tras ella, como si estuviera admirando la obra de arte más bella del mundo.  
-Ábrete un poco más.  
Candy obedeció ciegamente.  
Luego le beso el suave trasero y se arrodillo tras ella. Como un gato lamiendo en su plato de leche favorito así disfrutaba su lengua de arriba hacia abajo lamiendo su deliciosa esencia y luego empezó a chuparla nunca se cansaría de aquel sabor único en el mundo. 

Candy apretaba sus manos con fuerzas sobre el escritorio. Estaban en su oficina, en cualquier momento podría entrar alguien pero no le importaba, incluso saberlo le producía un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, de que la pudieran descubrir siendo saboreada de aquella manera, quería mucho más intento levantar sus caderas pero desde abajo Albert se lo impidió colocando una mano sobre su trasero para que no tuviera oportunidad de moverse, aquello era una tortura una lenta y deliciosa tortura.  
-Albert…. Por favor.  
-¿Dime que quieres?  
-quiero sentirte.  
-Ya lo estás haciendo.  
-No, así rogo quiero sentirte dentro de mí, que me llenes por completo.  
Albert se levantó le dio la vuelta y la miro directo a los ojos, sus ojos le prometían muchas cosas, sus senos se veían dolorosamente excitados a través de la blusa, y su respiración era una invitación.  
Le abrió los primeros botones sacó su pezón y empezó a mordisquearlo. Candy sentía que ya no podía más, una sensación de estar subiendo y de que se iba de su cuerpo muy alto alto.  
-Tómame ya Albert.  
La tomo en brazos, la levantó y la sentó en el borde del escritorio.  
-Entiende que soy muy posesivo - introdujo de nuevo los dedos en su interior - ¡Esto preciosidad es mía por hoy! Si te tomo ahora, debes prometerme que no dejarás que nadie más te toque hoy, quiero tener mi esencia en ti, mi olor en ti, que cuando no estés conmigo pienses que solo yo te he poseído. De la forma que quise.  
-Sí, te lo prometo no dejaré que nadie más lo haga. Saco sus dedos que estaban dentro de ella, se abrió la bragueta y su miembro se irguió libre y hermoso listo para la batalla. Jugueteó un poco en su entrada para torturarla un poco más. -Por favor fue un ruego que llegó hasta su corazón. Y la penetro con fuerza lo más profundo que pudo, quería clavarse en ella, a pesar de que le pertenecía a otro, dejar su huella, marcarla como suya aunque fuera por ese momento. Una vez enterrado cuando sus pliegues le dieron la bienvenida gustoso y se acoplaban a su gran tamaño. Reunió toda su voluntad para decirle.  
-Mírame Candy, hoy eres mía, repítelo. .  
Candy lo sabía era suya desde niña, desde que vino a rescatarla y enseñarle la luz, era suya cuando todos esos años había soñado con su príncipe que venía a llevársela, era suya desde aquel sueño donde deseaba alcanzar ese orgasmo soñado, era suya desde que lo vio en aquel bar y supo que era el hombre de sus sueños, y ahora era completamente suya allí de carne y hueso convertido en la más hermosa fantasía, pero solo pudo decir.  
-Soy tuya, solo tuya  
Y empezó las embestidas hacia arribas con todas sus fuerzas ella se agarró de sus hombros mientras Albert la agarro por su trasero para levantarla y buscar el ángulo adecuado, ella cabalgaba sobre él, mientras el empujaba con fuerza hacia arriba cuando se chocaban en cada embestida sentían que la misma vida se iba con cada empuje, Candy estaba cerca, sabía que todo había valido la pena, para estar así llena de él por completo, y se dejó arrastrar un orgasmo tan intenso que tuvo que morder su hombro para no gritar de placer, sentía que estaba muriendo pero si eso era así entonces que la muerte sea bienvenida porque no conocía una mejor forma de morir, sus piernas se tensaron a su alrededor, su sexo latía en convulsiones, su piel estaba completamente erizada y estallo en mil pedazos y junto con ella, también lo hizo su rubio.  
Poco a poco volvió a la tierra y envuelta en sus brazos trató de normalizar su respiración y la realidad la golpeó fuertemente, ella estaba traicionando a Terry muy aparte de que él le hiciera lo mismo, ella no era así, jamás se dejaba llevar por sus deseos prácticamente le había rogado al hombre que la sostenía fuertemente para que la poseyera sobre un escritorio, en donde estaba su decencia su decoro, su fidelidad ante su prometido, lo sabía exactamente desaparecieron en el instante en que lo vio por primera vez.  
Se separó abruptamente de él, se abrocho los botones se bajó la falda y trato de arreglarse el cabello, podía escuchar que Albert decía su nombre preocupado pero ella estaba observando aquella escena como si estuviera fuera de cuerpo.  
-Tengo que irme.  
-¿Candy? Tenemos que hablar, ¡espera!  
Tomo su bolso y documentos paso junto a él, sin poder mirarlo a la cara, mientras se arreglaba el pantalón y solo pudo murmurar un.  
-Lo siento…  
antes de salir corriendo como escapando de sus demonios.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO # 4

ORGASMO SOÑADO

Por: Tatita Andrew

Lo que ella quería era llegar a su casa y quedarse dormida por siempre. Pero la vida siempre es totalmente diferente de lo que pensamos. Su celular timbro y una llamada de Terry le avisaba que la estaba llamando.  
-Hola Candy, alístate mi padre nos espera a cenar  
-Estoy muy cansada. ¿No podrías ir solo?  
-Sabes perfectamente que no, mi padre esta esperando que vayamos juntos, estamos a pocos días de la boda y necesitamos cuadrar muchos detalles pendientes.  
-No entiendo para que tengo que ir, si sabes perfectamente que tu padre apenas me soporta igual que tu madrasta.  
-Esas son ideas tuyas además cuando nos casemos tendrán que hacerse a la idea de que eres mi esposa.  
-Si no queda de otra, tendré que soportar otra cena soportando los insultos de tu padre. Recógeme a las ocho.  
-¿Pero que te sucede?  
-Nada, ya te dije que solo estoy cansada.  
-Espero te pongas linda. Hasta luego.  
Claro para exhibirla como una muñeca a su lado delante de su padre y su mujer. Intento serenarse un poco, y lo primero que hizo fue a la bañera y meterse allí, el agua jabonosa, el dulce olor de especias, la temperatura adecuada, la llevaron al encuentro con Albert de esa mañana, enseguida sus pezones se pusieron duro, por la forma tan salvaje en que la había tomado, incluso mucho más que la primera vez que habían tenido sexo, fue mucho más intenso porque Albert la había reclamado como suya, a pesar de una plena vida sexual con Terry quien hasta ahora había sido el único hombre con quien había estado, jamás se había tocado íntimamente, pero lo deseaba, pensó en Albert y en como quería que le tocara los pechos e instintivamente sus manos se dirigieron allí rozándolos, jalándolos se pusieron mucho más duros, mientras con la mano izquierda pellizcaba cada uno de sus senos la otra descendió por su vientre por su muslo y allí estaba palpitando el clítoris reclamando por ser tocado,  
suavemente empezó a rozarlo con el pulgar en forma circular de izquierda a derecha así lo hizo, pero quería mucho más, al mismo tiempo dos dedos se introdujeron en su interior llenándose de inmediato de su humedad, con solo pensar que era su príncipe quien estaba haciéndole esas caricias se sentía preparada y lista, su respiración empezó a acelerarse, los gemidos se hicieron mucho más intensos, sus pechos eran tocados casi dolorosamente alternando entre caricias, pero sobre su clítoris pedía mucha más intensidad en las caricias sus dedos entraban y salían y su pulgar hacía un baile en esa zona sensible, sabía lo que iba a venir murmuraba el nombre de Albert, mientras por su cuerpo una corriente eléctrica como un rayo la atravesaba hasta que todos sus músculos se contrajeron y luego vino la ansiada liberación que la hizo desfallecer e hundirse hasta el fondo en la bañera, luego de aquello mientras se vestía supo que se sentía mucho mejor desde que había salido de la oficina de Albert esa mañana, y se preguntaba porque nunca antes, se había masturbado, y la respuesta eran unos ojos azules tan intensos que podían mirar a través de ella, nunca había hecho ciertas cosas antes de conocerlo y estaba completamente segura que después de aquella cena, todo cobraría sentido para ella.  
Sentados en el comedor de la elegante mansión se encontraba en la cabeza el Sr. Grandchaster junto a su esposa Lili, y junto a ella Terry. Era la quinta vez que su padre trataba de humillarla.  
-Me llamaron los de la pastelería, y le pedí a Lili que hiciera algunos cambios, no creo que tu elección sobre la decoración sea la más apropiada, era demasiado sencilla, esta boda tiene que ser por todo lo alto.  
-¿Y ya planearon la luna de miel Terry? ¿Dónde piensas llevar a Candy?  
-Mmm, Candy no se ha decidido, dice que tiene mucho trabajo esos días.  
-Que tonterías son esas, cuando uno se casa lo primero que se espera es que la pareja se vaya a disfrutar de su luna de miel, ya sé que en estos tiempos en que vivimos las parejas ya conviven antes de casarse, pero no por eso Terry tiene que saltarse la tradición.  
-La verdad es que creo que eso deberíamos decidirlo los dos. -En mi opinión no habría nada que decidir, por supuesto yo pagare todo, ese será mi regalo de bodas para los futuros esposos. ¿Qué te parece Lili? Yo creo que un tour por Europa sería fenomenal, Roma, Italia, Paris, Venecia.  
-Muchas gracias papá.  
-Excelente idea querido, es tan romántico. Dijo su esposa  
-¿Y Candy? Pregunto Lili. - ¿Cuántos son los miembros de tu familia que vas a invitar? Por el lado de nuestra familia, ya tenemos 200, por supuesto invitando a los más allegados, pero eso si la crema y nata de la sociedad, solo falta que nos des el número de invitados de tu familia y confirmaremos el club, por ser socios nos darán todos los beneficios.  
-Bueno la verdad…. Terry le acarició la mano.  
-Candy no tiene a nadie.  
-¿Y sus padres? Pregunto la dama.  
Con un hilo de voz dijo la pecosa.  
-Murieron en un accidente cuando era pequeña. Era hija única. -¿Y entonces quien te crió?  
-Una tía que vive en un pequeño pueblo.  
\- En todo caso si no hay nadie que la lleve al altar, me tocará hacerlo a mí. Después de la cena y entre más detalles y detalles el padre de Terry le dijo que tenían que hablar. La esposa murmuro un dolor de cabeza y Candy se quedó esperando mientras los hombres iban al despacho. Al mirar la enorme casa siempre se sentía fuera de lugar, en aquella casa fría y sin vida. Decidió caminar admirando las obras ya que estaba cansada y aburrida.  
-¿Huérfana? Terry porque no me lo habías dicho. Dijo su padre muy alto  
-¿Y qué tiene de importante eso?  
-Claro que tiene importancia, un solo familiar de parte de la novia. Pensaran que ha salido de la nada. Que es una don nadie. Candy se acercó hasta la puerta para escuchar mejor.  
-No creo que eso me importe, a mí y menos debería importarte a ti. -Terry desde el principio te dije que ese noviazgo no me gustaba, Candy no es la chica adecuada para ti. Debiste haberte hecho novio de Susana la hija de mi socio esa si era una chica de nuestro nivel social.  
-Hemos hablado mil veces de este tema, yo quiero a Candy. Y me voy a casar con ella.  
-Pensé que solo era un capricho que se te pasaría con los días, solo acepte a mover mis influencias para que le dieran el trabajo para que estuvieras contento y a ella también, pero hablamos de que no tiene a nadie.  
-No quiero seguir hablando de este mismo tema todo el tiempo Candy será mi esposa así que vete haciendo a la idea.  
Candy no podía creer lo que escucho Terry le había prometido desde el principio que no se metería en cuestiones de su trabajo, que solo la ayudaría a conseguir la entrevista y nada más, ahora entendía perfectamente porque la contrataron sin ni siquiera tener recomendaciones o experiencia laboral, todo este tiempo en que se había matado trabajando para demostrarles a todos los del hospital que había sido una buena idea contratarla, y ahora nada había valido la pena, le había dejado bien claro a Terry que quería lograr las cosas por ella, no con ayuda de nadie. Cuando salió Terry de la oficina ella ya se encontraba sentada esperándolo se despidieron de su padre. Candy no tenía ganas de discutir ni pelear aquella noche, habían sido demasiadas cosas ese mismo día el encuentro candente con Albert, la bañera, la terrible cena, y el desenlace, por eso vino en silencio durante el trayecto a su casa, al entrar a su apartamento Terry hablo.  
-¿Estas bien? Has venido todo el camino muy callada.  
-Sí, solo tengo muchas cosas en que pensar. Terry la agarro de la cintura y la acercó a su erección.  
-Y si me invitas a quedarme esta noche tal vez te sientas mucho mejor.  
-hoy no Terry tengo muchas cosas en que pensar.  
Además me duele la cabeza.  
-Entiendo que tengas muchas dudas por que la boda está cerca, pero verás que una vez que estemos casados todo cambiará. no solo con otras mujeres sino con respecto a todo. Lo acompañó hasta la puerta y no había pasado ni cinco minutos cuando su celular empezó a sonar.  
Tal vez era Terry pero si él estaba creyendo que iba a cambiar de idea estaba muy equivocado pero al mirar en la pantalla se dio cuenta que no era Terry quien la llamaba sino Albert.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil contesto. -Hola.  
-Hola Candy deseo hablar contigo un momento sobre tu propuesta para el Hospital Se notaba frío y distante, con todas las cosas ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para pensó en aquello, cuando justamente por eso había ido a la oficina de Albert y habían terminado teniendo relaciones en su escritorio.  
-Dime.  
-No puede ser por teléfono quiero que sea personalmente.  
-Voy llegando si me esperas a que me cambie, y me dices donde.  
-Lo sé te vi llegar, estoy esperando en la esquina en la limosina, no te preocupes seré breve. ¿Qué? Candy casi deja caer el celular del susto, Albert la estaba esperando a pocos metros de su casa.  
-Estaré enseguida.  
Se miró en el espejo antes de salir. Y efectivamente allí estaba la limosina negra, entre las sombras.  
Cuando llegó abrió la puerta y estaba Albert en la parte trasera.  
-Hola Luis saludo al chofer  
. -Señorita.  
-¿Albert pero que haces aquí? ¿Y a estas horas?  
-Como te dije Candy no te voy a quitar mucho tiempo. Su tono de voz era igual que al del teléfono.  
-¿Qué sucede? Le entrego una carpeta con documentos.  
-¿Y esto?  
-¿Esta es la carpeta con toda la información sobre ti? Quería que la tuvieras, solo te mande a investigar porque me gusta conocer con qué clase de personas voy a hacer negocios. Es tuya.  
-Entiendo.  
-Y también para decirte mi decisión la cual pensaba hacértela saber esta mañana cuando entre a mi oficina. Que a la Junta tanto como a mí nos gusta tu proyecto para el Hospital así que es tuyo.  
-¿Estás seguro que todos estaban de acuerdo?  
Tenía que preguntarlo después de lo que le había sucedido con Terry sobre el asunto del trabajo.  
-Candy a pesar de lo que creas, no acostumbro a otorgar esa clase de favores solo porque me haya acostado con una mujer. Créeme cuando te digo que todos concordaron con que tu idea valía la pena.  
-Oh Albert. Muchas gracias, estoy muy emocionada, no sabes el beneficio que esto va a dar a las familias de los enfermos. Ella estaba muy nerviosa quería decirle algo, no sabía qué, pero no le gustaba la forma en que la estaba tratando. Albert no decía nada solo la miraba con recelo.  
-Lo siento de todo corazón.  
Albert se inclinó hacia adelante apretó un botón e inmediatamente subió un vidrio muy oscuro separándolos de la visión del chofer Luis. Se volvió a mirarla directamente a los ojos y dijo  
. -¿Quiero saber exactamente porque me pides disculpas? Por el hecho de haberte acostado conmigo por más de dos ocasiones o por el hecho de haber salido corriendo de mi oficina haciéndome sentir como una especie de pervertido y violador.  
Cuando se dio cuenta que nadie los podía ver sin pensarlo dos veces se subió al regazo de Albert coloco sus manos en su nuca y lo miro a los ojos quería que le quedará muy claro.  
-Jamás me arrepentiría de haber estado contigo han sido los momentos más felices de mi vida, lo siento por haber salido así tan de repente. Albert pero debes comprenderme que me encuentro en una situación muy confusa, hasta hace pocos días, estaba feliz con mi novio y a punto de casarme, pero ahora todo es un caos, me siento en un abismo y no sé si lanzarme o no porque no puedo saber lo que me espera abajo.  
Albert suspiro aliviado y enterró su frente en sus pechos mientras sus manos acariciaban sus muslos.  
-Oh Candy no sabes, lo bien que me hace escuchar tus palabras, me he sentido como un imbécil todo el día, pensando que tal vez he hecho o dicho algo, para que huyeras así, entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes, pero debemos hablarlo, no debes afrontar todo esto tu sola, quiero que comprendas que lo que hay entre nosotros es algo mucho más que sexo. ¿Lo entiendes?  
-Sí pienso exactamente lo mismo. Sonrió traviesa Candy mientras se frotaba hacia adelante y hacía atrás sobre la eminente erección que se alzaba contra su entrada lo sentía claramente, a pesar de su ropa interior y su pantalón.  
Y lo besó, habían pasado solo horas desde que se habían visto pero le parecían siglos, lo deseaba todo de él, y estaba feliz porque el sintiera lo mismo.  
Se frotaba muy duro y trataba de no jadear porque recordaba que el chofer estaba adelante con unos audífonos escuchando música. Albert se separó un poco movió su interior a un lado, e introdujo un dedo el cual ya estaba empapado con su humedad. -Por Dios Candy. Saco el dedo y se lo llevo a la boca. -¿Me encanta que siempre estés liste y dispuesta para mí? Pero a pesar de que muero por entrar aquí, y aunque te dije que Luis era un hombre discreto, no creo que quieras que te haga el amor con mi chofer en la parte delantera de la limosina. Candy hizo un puchero como una niña a quien le hubieran negado un dulce muy rico. -Traviesa, la beso dulcemente en los labios- No sabía qué hacer para decirte lo del proyecto por eso vine a tu casa al ver la luz apagada supe que no estabas, decidí esperar un poco sino llegabas te llamaría mañana. Pero me volví loco cuando vi a tu novio entrar contigo, imaginándome que te pediría que estuvieras con él, con te entregarías a él como lo has hecho conmigo.  
-Te prometí que no lo haría por esta noche. ¿Recuerdas?  
-Sí, aunque desearía que no solo me lo prometieras por esta noche sino por el resto de la vida, pero no te voy a presionar, es algo que debes pensar muy bien Candy. La miro serio.  
-Solo quiero que sepas que cualquiera que sea tu decisión la respetare, si decides estar conmigo te esperare con los brazos abierto, caso contrario si decides casarte te prometo que no te buscare más delegare lo del proyecto a otra persona, con tal que seas feliz.  
Candy volvió a besarlo por lo comprensivo que era Albert, le gustaba tanto pero habían tantas cosas que los separaban.  
-Gracias Albert.  
-¿Por?  
-Por ser solo tú  
. -Anda vamos, le acomodó el interior y le bajo el vestido cubriendo sus muslos. Vete tienes mucho en que pensar, y decidir.  
Candy se bajó de su regazo, se arregló el cabello y Albert bajo el vidrio nuevamente.  
-Adiós Luis.  
-Hasta pronto señorita.  
Ella sonrió le dio un beso suave en los labios y Albert mientras ella abría la puerta de la puerta y salía, le dio una nalgada en su trasero. Candy lo miro ceñuda y después sonrió cerró la puerta y este espero hasta que entro en su apartamento.  
CONTINUARA..


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO # 5

ORGASMO SOÑADO

Por: Tatita Andrew

-Todo bien señor.  
-En sus manos está mi futuro. Así que tengo que confiar que será un final feliz  
. -Lo será, se le nota en el rostro cuando lo mira.  
En la misma calle, otro vehículo se alejaba mientras hacía una llamada.  
Después de estar casi toda la noche sin dormir, Candy se había decidido no podía seguir engañando a Terry, a pesar de que lo quería mucho ya no lo amaba como antes, y en verdad a pesar de que apenas lo conocía sabía muy bien que era el nombre de Albert quien su corazón gritaba y ella iba a escuchar a su corazón. Se fue a trabajar a la mañana siguiente y llamó a Terry citándolo en su casa después del trabajo a lo que este accedió gustoso. Una vez en su apartamento espero a que llegará impaciente.  
Cuando Terry apareció le iba a dar un beso en los labios pero Candy se apartó.  
-¿Qué sucede?  
-Tenemos que hablar seriamente.  
-Escucho atentamente.  
-Terry no sé cómo decirte esto, pero no me pienso casar contigo. -Ya me lo suponía.  
-¿Lo sabías? -  
Has estado muy rara últimamente, más desde que llegaste de New York, preguntas aquí y allá en el hotel dieron como resultado que tu benefactor Albert Andrew estaba hospedado en el mismo hotel que estabas tú  
. -¿sabías que había estado allá?  
\- Mi secretaria te reconoció cuando saliste corriendo de mi oficina, lo demás lo supe por unas cuantas llamadas.  
-¿Hace cuánto me engañabas?  
-Algunas veces, me aburría cuando tenía que estar tanto tiempo lejos de la ciudad. -¿Y me lo dices así tan fresco?  
-Del mismo modo, que tu fresca te acostaste con otro hombre. ¿Cómo lo confirmaste?  
-Anoche, me pregunte porque no quisiste acostarte conmigo, y me quede pacientemente esperando al notar una limosina extraña aparcada en la esquina de tu casa. Y oh sorpresa mi futura esposa entro en ella y se quedó mucho tiempo.  
-No sucedió nada.  
-La verdad no me importa, porque nos vamos a casar, y una vez que estemos casados no podrás verlo más.  
-Sé que estas dolido, pero ya lo nuestro hace mucho que murió, solo estamos juntos por costumbre entiéndelo Terry. y que no se te olvide el hecho de que me engañaste con respecto a trabajo en el hospital.  
-Lo hice por ti, jamás lo hubieras conseguido de otro modo  
. -No, lo hiciste por ti, querías que tu padre me aceptara y un gran empleo en el Hospital San Juan te ayudaría a que la gente me aceptará sin hacer muchas preguntas sobre mi familia.  
-De todos modos, te ayude.  
-Pero quería hacerlo a mi modo. ¿No lo entiendes? Ahora nunca sabré si lo hubiera conseguido por mí misma  
-Eso ya no importa terminarás con él.  
-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?  
-Lo sé, porque como me acabas de confirmar odias las mentiras y tu querido amante no te ha dicho toda la verdad.  
-¿Cuál verdad?  
-Que no es un capullo de rosa como todos suponen  
. -¿Estas mintiendo?  
-Anda ve a buscarlo a ver quién miente, te aseguro no soy yo, lo mande a investigar y sabes lo que me encontré con que se vino a vivir a nuestra ciudad porque en Chicago, fue acusado de acoso sexual por una empleada de su empresa, salió en todos los periódicos se allá, y después de meses se resolvió todo con una buena compensación a la afectada. ¿Por esa clase de hombre piensas terminar nuestra relación Candy? Yo que tú me lo pensaría dos veces.  
Ahora tengo que irme ya me dirás cuando te lo diga por su propia boca que todo lo que te digo es verdad  
. Candy se sentía impotente se quedó allí sin mover ni un solo musculo no podía ser verdad, confiaba en Albert pero se preguntaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo conocía? Solo unos días, no sabía nada sobre él, su pasado, su familia.  
Con determinación tomo su bolso las llaves de su auto y a pesar de que era de noche y que no había avisado iba a su casa, necesitaba escuchar de sus propios labios si todo lo que decía Terry era verdad. 

Toco la puerta insistentemente hasta que por fin escucho que abrían el cerrojo. Y en el umbral una dama con canas y varios años la miraba ceñuda y con evidencia clara que no le gustaba para nada la interrupción en su casa a aquellas horas.  
-Señorita White, pase por favor. Imagino que su prometido el Sr. Grandchaster no se sabe que está en mi casa. ¿Y a estas horas?  
Candy sabía que no iba a ser fácil, se había topado con aquella dama en más de una ocasión en fiestas de beneficencia del Hospital y ella siempre había ido acompañada por Terry. Ahora que se presentará en su casa buscando a su sobrino no le debía hacer ninguna gracia.  
-He venido a hablar con Albert.  
-Cualquier cosa que tiene que ver con mi sobrino, es asunto mío, así que por favor tome asiento y me lo puede decir a mí.  
-Entiendo que tenga desconfianza hacia mi persona, pero le aseguro que es personal.  
-Mi sobrino es algo personal para mí, y le aseguro que no veo nada bueno en esta entre ustedes. Porque no le hace un favor, si en verdad lo estima déjelo en paz, le aconsejo que vaya a buscar a su prometido, si fuera él no me hiciera ninguna gracias que mi futura esposa estuviera en la casa de otro hombre. -Él sabe que estoy aquí.  
-¿Cómo debo interpretar aquello?  
-Señora Elroy le juro que tengo que hablar con su sobrino. Y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que lo haga. -Debe ser algo importante para que se atreva a contradecirme, le puedo preguntar algo. -Por supuesto.  
-¿Qué sentimientos tiene hacia Albert? Candy se ruborizo jamás pensó que se iba a encontrar con tremendo interrogatorio.  
-Yo…simplemente no lo sé, pero le aseguro que desde que lo conocí he sido feliz, verdaderamente feliz.  
-¿Sabe que su novio es un persona muy influyente en la ciudad? -Sí. -Sabe que un hombre herido en su orgullo es capaz de lo que sea.  
-A pesar de todo Terry es una buena persona.  
-No lo dudo, pero hasta la persona más buena es capaz de cualquier cosa, cuando se le arrebata lo que es suyo.  
-¿No entiendo a dónde quiere llegar señora?  
-Le diré las cosas claramente. ¿Está enamorada o no de Albert? Porque si no es así, le aconsejo que se vaya por la misma puerta por donde vino y no le dé falsas esperanzas.  
-Lo quiero de verdad. Hasta la anciana se quedó sorprendida por la sinceridad de sus palabras.  
-Si eso es cierto, prepárese, porque le tocará luchar por esa relación, su novio no se quedará de brazos cruzados eso se lo aseguro, seré sincera con usted mi sobrino ha sido sufrido mucho en esta vida, le ha tocado luchar por todo lo que tiene, y no puedo permitir que sufra nuevamente. ¿He sido lo suficientemente clara?  
-Lo suficiente, para que yo le diga, que lo que menos quiero es que Albert salga lastimado de todo esto, por eso necesito hablar con él y aclarar las cosas. -En ese caso, está en su casa, iré a buscarlo.  
Después de varios minutos un Albert entre sonriente y sorprendido aparecía por la escalera.  
-¿Candy que haces aquí? El pelo largo ya no se usaba en aquella época, pero él lo traía así tan largo y rebelde como el mismo deseaba acariciarlo y enredar sus dedos, con solo verlo se podía notar que era suave y manejable. Y tan varonil.  
-Necesitaba hablar contigo Albert en privado.  
-No te preocupes, mi tía no nos interrumpirá sabe ser muy discreta. Bueno cuando quiere  
. -Sí se nota, que te quiere mucho.  
-¿Acaso te amenazo? No creo que se haya atrevido, le deje bien claro que no se metiera.  
-Bueno no ha sido una de las bienvenidas más calurosas que haya tenido, pero no te enojes con ella, solo está preocupada por ti. Se sentó junto a ella.  
-¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué has venido sin avisar? ¿Y a estas horas?  
-Albert, necesito que me digas la verdad, y no omitas detalle por favor, deseo saberlo todo  
. -No te he mentido en ningún momento, dime de que se trata.  
-Es con respecto a tu demanda de acoso sexual ¿es verdad? Albert se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro impaciente, por un momento Candy tuvo miedo de haber dicho o hecho algo que lo hiciera molestar.  
-Es un tema de lo que no me gusta hablar. Se detuvo y la miro preocupado ¿Cómo lo supiste?  
-Terry me lo dijo.  
-Debí suponerlo, pensé que esa parte de mi vida solo sería un mal recuerdo de mi pasado, pero veo que nunca me podré librar del todo.  
-¿Qué sucedió?  
-Mariana era una chica muy dulce que llego un día a solicitarme un puesto en mi empresa, venía de un pueblo pequeño sin recomendaciones personales ni de trabajo, pero eran tantas sus ganas de trabajar que me convenció de ayudarla y así lo hice, sabes yo también he tenido que superarme y luchar por todo lo que tengo, por eso no me importo nada de eso, era un excelente trabajadora, al principio empezó haciendo llevando documentación de departamento en departamento pero como te dije era muy eficiente poco a poco fue escaldando peldaños hasta que la convertí en mi asistente personal.  
A pesar de todo Candy no pudo dejar de sentir celos por esa mujer que ni conocía.  
-Jamás me intereso como mujer, a pesar de que te digo que era muy hermosa, yo la veía como una amiga solamente eso, algunas veces me toco cenar con ella, por más de una ocasión pero siempre por asuntos de trabajo, siempre me gusta quedarme al último y dejar todo lo que tengo pendiente para el otro día resuelto un día antes, en uno de esos días, estaba enfrascado en montones de papeles, que no sé en qué momento se me fue el tiempo cuando Mariana entró con una café, al ver la hora la reprendí y le dije que se fuera a casa, que dejara todo apagado que yo me iba a quedar pero ella insistió que le gustaba trabajar conmigo, de repente y sin previo aviso se colocó a mi espalda y empezó a darme un masaje según ella que estaba estresado, me sentí muy incómodo le dije que parara pero esto solo consiguió que se sentará en mis piernas me levanté sin demora ella me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí y que estaba muy agradecida por haberle dado la oportunidad de trabajar, le dije que no era necesario, que yo lo había hecho de corazón, pero ella ya no escuchaba razones entre más yo la rechazaba más furiosa se ponía empezó a desnudarse allí mismo en mi oficina diciéndome una y otra vez que me amaba y que la follara, pensaba salir por la puerta, pero ella se me prendió del cuello y quiso abrazarme la empujaba pero se apretaba más contra mí, y empezó a rasguñarme por todos lados, el cuello el pecho, el rostro. Al final la tire encima de un sofá y me fui diciéndole que estaba despedida.  
-Como supondrás las cosas no quedaron allí al otro día ella había entablado una demanda por acoso sexual, por obvias razones que ya conoces, no tengo cámaras de vigilancias en mi oficina, no había nadie quien corroborara mi historia, para colmo de males, ella se había auto infligido golpes en sus brazos y piernas, y con los rasguños que tenía en el pecho y cuello, dedujeron que habíamos estado forcejeando, sabes Candy viví un infierno todos me acusaban y me señalaban el juicio demoro meses, y tuve que pagar una gran indemnización, gracias a un gran amigo y un hacker en sistemas se pudo recuperar la cinta de video en donde yo me voy y ella sale atrás de mi golpeándose en ambos brazos y piernas. Si no fuera por eso quien sabe cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado en la cárcel siendo inocente.  
CONTINUARA...


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO # 6

ORGASMO SOÑADO

Por : Tatita Andrew

Oh Albert lo que me cuentas es horrible. Se lanzó a sus brazos aún con la sospecha y las dudas en su interior sabía que tenía que haber una explicación lógica, pero la verdad superaba todo cuanto ella hubiera pensado  
\- ¿Cómo pudo esa mujer hacerte eso? Dijo apoyada sobre su pecho.  
-A veces el amor se vuelve obsesión, y se pierde sentido de la realidad. ¿Creíste todas las cosas que se decían de mí?  
-No, solo es que… necesitaba escucharlo de tu boca. Candy lo busco con sus labios y empezaron un beso intenso y muy caliente, Albert le subió la falda por los muslos mientras se los acariciaba, diciéndose todo en ese beso.  
-Te necesito Candy, quiero que me hagas olvidar todo esto, por un momento. Ella empezó a frotarse contra su cremallera, contra su dura erección lo deseaba tanto que ni siquiera la ropa interior era obstáculo, sentía claramente la punta de su miembro contra su entrada, ella estaba húmeda y resbaladiza.  
-Tómame Albert.  
-Sabes que mi tía podría bajar en cualquier momento.  
-Pero tengo tantas ganas de ti.  
-Quiero verte correrte, me complace ver como gimes y te mueves y saber que soy yo quien te produce tal placer, pero tienes que hacerlo bien, quedarte muy quieta y sin hacer ruido no quiero escandalizar a mi tía. Candy asintió.  
Le quito las bragas y se la llevó a la nariz, aquella esencia lleno sus fosas nasales  
. -Hueles tan bien.  
Se guardó sus bragas color negro como el pecado en el bolsillo de su pantalón.  
Y empezó a jugar con su clítoris, siempre manteniendo la mirada en ella que se mantenía subida en su regazo, también libero uno de sus senos y empezó a lamerlo dulcemente cuando este se puso duro como una roca, empezó a darle pequeños mordiscos la sensación era tan intensa estaba inmovilizada con las manos de ella en sus hombros, dos dedos introducidos en su interior con la misma mano masajeando su clítoris con el pulgar de arriba hacia abajo, la mantenía sujeta y quieta con la otra mano por las nalgas, mientras seguía mordiendo con más intensidad su pezón, Candy no podía moverse, no podía gemir, y eso intensificaba su placer porque las dos piernas estaban a los lados de las caderas de Albert se mordía el labio para no gritar de dolor y placer, los mordiscos en su pezón eran una tortura dolorosa y dulce este enviaba una corriente eléctrica hasta la punta de los pies, quería frotarse con Albert pero la tenía bien sujeta por el trasero, sentía los pasos de la tía en la parte de arriba de la casa, y estaba segura que en cualquier momento estaría con ellos, pero estaba en el punto de no retorno, su cuerpo se lo anunciaba sus pezones duros, su vagina se contraía y se preparaba para lo que tanto le gustaba, los dedos no dejaba de moverse y ella los apretaba fuertemente apretándolos en su interior su clítoris estaba grande y turgente hundió su rostro entre el cuello de Albert y su hombro y cuando sintió que explotaba ahogo el grito en su hombro mordiéndolo para no gritar, su cuerpo cayo rendido y satisfecho encima del rubio quien la separo un poco para mirarla.  
-¿Sabes lo linda y sexy que te ves en estos momentos? Tus pechos hinchados, tu rostro sonrojado tus ojos lánguidos, tu olor a placer. Eres sensacional Candy la beso en la frente.  
-Tú eres el sensacional. No tuvo tiempo a moverse ni nada porque en ese instante la tía aparecía por la escalera.  
-Ujum. Espero no interrumpir.  
Candy se levantó despacio no quería dar a notar que estaba sin ropa interior, no quería ni imaginarse el aspecto que tendría algo así como Albert intentó incorporarse sin dar a notar nada.  
-Si ya hemos terminado de aclarar las cosas.  
-Creo que es muy tarde Albert, deberías llevar a la Srta. White a su casa.  
-Eso precisamente iba a hacer tía. Vamos Candy yo conduzco.  
Y Candy lo agradeció no creía encontrarse en condiciones de conducir después de que su cuerpo todavía temblaba por el orgasmo intento sonreír un poco a la tía que la miraba sin dar señales de estar feliz o enojada.  
Al llegar frente a su apartamento, le pidió a Albert entrar a la casa.  
-No puedo pequeña – le acarició la mejilla- No me diste tiempo a contarte que salgo de viaje esta noche estaré fuera de la ciudad por asuntos de trabajo por tres días.  
-¿Tres días? Se me harán una eternidad  
. -Me extrañaras…  
-Dame motivos para hacerlo.  
-Candy no me puedo resistir cuando me pones esa carita, que no digan que he dejado a una mujer necesitada en apuros.  
Te daré motivos para que no me olvides en mi ausencia.  
Una vez en el interior Albert no le dio tiempo a reaccionar la arrincono contra la puerta mientras la besaba tan intensamente que creyó que se iba a desmayar. Luego la tomo en brazos y se la coloco en la cintura con la otra mano voto al suelo todo lo que había sobre una mesa y la apoyo allí.  
-Sabes que cuando te tome en mi oficina, y me mostraste ese hermoso culito tuyo – lo dijo mientras lo acariciaba – vi una cosa de la más deliciosa, y entonces lo supe y sabía que tenía que ser mío. La bajo e hizo que se colocara de espaldas a él, en la misma posición que la oficina con las manos estiradas sobre el escritorio con el culo al aire.  
Abrió sus glúteos y paso un dedo de arriba hacia abajo por el canal de entrada. Candy se puso tensa por la intrusión.  
-¿Albert? ¿Qué haces? No creo que sea buena idea.  
-Te aseguro que lo disfrutaras.  
-Yo… no creo que sea así, alguna vez quise intentarlo con Terry pero no funciono y desde allí me dije que eso no era para mí.  
-Confía en mí sé lo que hago.  
Alzó la falda hasta la cintura y empezó a masajear sus cachetes.  
Los sobaba tiernamente casi sutilmente como una caricia, Candy que ya estaba exhausta por el orgasmo estaba quedándose dormida sobre la mesa, cuando sintió un golpe seco en uno de sus cachetes del trasero por lo que se sobresaltó enseguida empezó a sentir el pinchazo, la quemazón y el ardor.  
Luego nuevamente otra caricia.  
Ella quiso protestar jamás en su vida nadie la había golpeado, debería sentirse ultrajada, y molesta pero para su sorpresa, su cuerpo pensaba todo lo contrario porque su vagina se empezó a contraer y a humedecerse con cada azote, lo siguió haciendo acariciando y golpeando nunca anticipaba donde iba a golpearla otra vez, porque siempre lo hacía en un sitio diferente. -Me encanta sentir mi palma contra tu trasero, es tan suave, redondo, esto no es por castigo Candy. Debes entenderlo, esto es por placer.  
Ya ni lo escuchaba a ese punto estaba jadeando y rogando para que no parara, su trasero le dolía la piel en esa zona le ardía pero quería más. Albert llevo un dedo a su vagina y murmuro complacido.  
-Sabía que te iba a gustar mojo uno de sus dedos en el interior de su humedad. Y luego lo saco y lo llevo hasta la puerta de entrada de su trasero. Con la otra mano empezó a acariciar nuevamente su clítoris, Candy estaba tan excitada que ni siquiera hizo ademan de moverse cuando Albert introdujo un dedo en el apretado anillo de su trasero.  
-Vamos a tener que improvisar - dijo entrando lentamente en su apretado anillo con delicadeza  
\- porque deseo ser el primero que folle este culito, duro y hasta lo más profundo para que cuando este lejos y te sientas adolorida, recuerdes que yo te tome de esta forma, como nadie lo ha hecho hasta hoy.  
Ella solo jadeaba al principio se sentía incomoda por aquella intrusión pero no podía pensar porque Albert no dejaba en ningún momento de acariciar su clítoris, cuando se dio cuenta Albert murmuraba satisfecho lo bien que se sentía haber follado su entrada con el dedo lo saco, y luego introdujo dos, podía escuchar su voz ronca por el deseo. 

Ahora voy a tomarte con mi pené, sé que puedes hacerlo amor, tu cuerpo me recibirá de la forma en que yo deseo.  
Dejo un momento de acariciarla ella se quedó inmóvil escuchando como bajaba su bragueta y salía de sus pantalones, luego sintió la tremenda punta, sobre su orificio.  
Y otra vez arremetió contra su clítoris que ya estaba protestando por más caricias, solo estaba allí en su entrada sin hacer movimientos de entrar canalizando el tamaño y la profundidad.  
Y cuando no pudo más exploto en un orgasmo que hizo que todo su cuerpo se apoyará sobre la mesa.  
Fue en el mismo momento del orgasmo en que Albert decidió que era el momento de penetrarla lo hizo de una forma que ni siquiera le dolía, el anillo en el trasero estaba cediendo podía sentir claramente que se abría y se acomodaba a su gran erección.  
-Oh, esta tan apretado mi amor, tómame todo.  
En ningún momento dejo de acariciar su clítoris, y por lo excitada que estaba sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a sucumbir al placer, ella apoyo la mejilla en la mesa mientras Albert ya había roto todas las barreras, y lo aceptaba gustosa en su interior, sentía que entraba y salía se sentía tan delicioso, jamás pensó que sería tomada de aquella manera tan primitiva pero así era Albert, tan posesivo y fuera de lo común, Albert se apoyó contra su espalda intensificando las arremetidas, podía escuchar su respiración en su oído y supo que al igual que ella estaba muy cerca, y ella por Dios juraba que lo estaba los dos placeres al mismo tiempo, era tan intenso que pensó que iba a desmayarse, cuando exploto nuevamente y Albert lo hizo al mismo tiempo llenando todo su orificio con su semilla, marcándola como suya, para toda la vida. Sintió que Albert también cayo rendido sobre ella y así se quedaron jadeando y en silencio mientras poco a poco sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad.  
La ayudo a incorporarse y fue por una vaselina suave que se usaba en los bebes y la acostó boca abajo en su regazo y le aplico suavemente y con mucha delicadeza en el trasero que estaba adolorido y en su entrada.  
-¿Sabes que tienes un color tan bonito?  
Luego la sentó en sus piernas mientras se abrazaba y Albert la zarandeo sutilmente.  
-No te duermas pequeña, tengo que irme y debemos hablar  
. Por lo que entendí, pero quiero que me lo digas claramente es que has desistido de tu compromiso de casarte.  
-Sí, Albert te elijó a ti, no puedo seguir con Terry, ya se lo dije.  
-¿Y cómo lo tomo?  
-Como verás sabía lo de tu demanda, y pensó que iba a terminar contigo, pero estoy segura que se lo tomará a bien.  
-¿Lo conoces bien? ¿Estas completamente segura? Que se quedará tranquilo sabiendo que otro hombre le roba a su futura esposa. -Ya le dije que iba no quería estar con él, sé que le costara, son muchos años que llevamos siendo novios, yo… en verdad lo quiero, y siempre lo querré, pero ya no estoy enamorada de él. -Confió en ti, pequeña, haz las cosas bien, no debes dejar cabos sueltos, si yo estuviera en su lugar no te dejaría ir tan fácil. Le tomo el rostro entre las manos. -Pero mírame bien, que no trate de manipularte para que te quedes con él, pronto encontrará a alguien que lo haga feliz, como lo vamos a ser nosotros.  
Se fuerte por favor.  
-Lo haré Albert, vete tranquilo.  
-No te quisiera dejar y enfrentar esto tu sola, pero tengo planeado esto hace mucho tiempo antes de conocerte es algo que no puedo postergar además del hecho de que no quiero añadir más leña al fuego, creo que deberían hablar los dos como seres civilizados.  
-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien. Albert la besó en la boca y se separó para decirlo lo que sentía, sabía que era una locura, pero amaba a esa mujer desde el primer momento en que la vio  
. -Te quiero Candy más de lo que te imaginas.  
Candy abrió los ojos como platos, jamás pensó que Albert le diría algo así, pero no dijo nada solo se abrazó a él fuertemente, necesitaba sentirse libre del todo para poder decirle todo lo que sentía sin sentir que estaba haciendo algo malo. Se despidieron en la puerta y Albert quedó de venir a verla para invitarla a cenar el día jueves que era su regreso.  
A la mañana siguiente extrañaba a Albert, no había pasado un solo día desde que había partido y ya lo extrañaba regresaba a su casa cuando Terry la esperaba en la entrada. -¿Terry? ¿Pero qué haces aquí? -Entremos tenemos que hablar. Sabía que esta conversación se iba a dar pero lo que no suponía era que fuera tan pronto al entrar este la miro de arriba abajo. -¿Supongo que anoche fue tu ultimo revolcón con el tal Andrew? -No sé de qué hablas, ¿Quieres hablar hablemos? Ayer te dije que quería terminar nuestra relación y hoy te lo vuelvo a repetir no me pienso casar contigo. -Sinceramente, pensé que eras una chica más inteligente, te di todas las pruebas que necesitabas para que dejarás al maldito y ahora me vienes con esas. Que mentiras te dijo, que era a él a quien intentaron seducir, y tu claro que le creíste como una tonta, pensé que te ibas a dar el último revolcón y volver a sentar cabeza y concentrarte en nuestra boda. -Yo le creo. -Por supuesto debe ser tan bueno mintiendo como lo debe ser en la cama, para que te revolcaras con él en un auto. -Maldito… Candy intentó acercarse a él y darle una bofetada pero Terry la tomo de la mano y la zarandeó.  
-¿Acaso te ofendo? Con tu comportamiento de los últimos días me has dejado bien claro que solo eres una calienta bragas y una putilla de a peso. -Terry por favor, suéltame no hagas esto más difícil.  
-¿Difícil? ¿Crees que voy a permitir que hagas el ridículo? Revolcándote con un pervertido, no Candy te quiero demasiado para eso. Quise que decidieras y te dieras cuenta la clase de hombre que es el tal Andrew, pero ahora me has dejado claro que has perdido juicio de razonamiento, por lo que me toca a mí hacerte ver como son las cosas. La soltó bruscamente y le dio una carpeta con documentos.  
-¿Qué es esto? Candy incluso temía mirar, jamás lo había visto a Terry así incluso pensaba que debía salvarla de Albert.  
-Es el historial del juicio de tu amante, y algunas cosas extras. Abrió el portafolio negro y en realidad allí estaba la declaración de la tal Mariana pero también había fotos de ella tomada desde una cámara a distancia, de Candy con Albert cuando estaban en la limosina, las fotos se veían un poco comprometedoras.  
CONTINUARA...


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

ORGASMO SOÑADO

Por. Tatita Andrew

-¿Piensas publicar esto? -Depende de ti, si no quieres que esto salga a la luz debes terminar de una vez tu aventura con ese tipejo y pensar en nuestra boda. ¿Me escuchas?  
-Terry, sé que te he lastimado y lo siento, pero no hagas esto.  
¿No serías capaz?  
-Pruébame, enseñare la evidencia al Hospital, y no solo perderás tu empleo pues todos pensarán que Andrew te dio el proyecto de beneficencia solo porque le calentabas la cama, sino que además volverás a dañar su reputación qué pensarían todos si el pasado de Andrew se descubre, lo que tantos años le ha costado olvidar saldrá a la luz pública sin demora.  
Será la perdición para él. A Candy le importaba un comino perder su empleo, pero que todos confundieran su relación con Albert pensando que en verdad le había dado el proyecto porque se acostaban, era algo inaudito.  
No podía dejar que pasará por otro escándalo otra vez, sabía que no tenía más remedio que separarse de una vez por todas.  
-Tu ganas Terry seguiremos como hasta ahora, nos casaremos  
. Terry la abrazó pero Candy estaba inmóvil y las lágrimas cayendo sobre su rostro.  
-No llores nena, sé que has caído en los encantos de aquel pervertido, pero debes prometerme que no lo volverás a ver, sé que yo he sido tan culpable como tú, he descuidad nuestra relación me he acostado con muchas mujeres, pero comenzaremos de nuevo tu y yo- la beso en la frente- Será como empezar de cero y vamos a ser muy felices. Ya lo verás  
Habian pasado dos dias desde que Albert se habia ido y todo volvio a ser como antes Terry apenas mencionaba el asunto sobre su aventura ella seguia de lleno en el trabajo x las noches cenas y reuniones con amigos.  
No sabia x q pero Terry se habia abstenido de tener relaciones sexuales lo que era un alivio dada las circunstancias, era como si los dias pasados con Albert hayan sido solo producto de su imaginacion consulto con su prometido y este no tuvo problrma alguno de que Candy viajara a visitar a su tia e invitarla personalmente para la boda y allo es donde se dirigia.  
-Tia me alegro mucho verte.  
La abrazo en cuanto la vio.  
-Mi pequeña niña te he extrañado mucho. Y a que debo el honor de que hayas venido a visitar a esta anciana.  
-No hables asi sabes que tu eres lo q mas quiero en el mundo,ademas quiero pedirte que estes en mi boda.  
La anciana se levanto y le dio la espalda.  
-Si has venido solo a eso pierdes tu tiempo, desde un principip te dije q no estoy de acuerdo con esa boda. Terry no es el hombre para ti y lo saves desde q eras una niña  
-Tia Ponny tu eres mi ynica familia quisiera q estuvieras conmigo.  
-Y ver como destruyes dos vidas la de tu novio y la tuya, te quiero demasiado para eso. ¿sabes que no puedes ir en contra del destino?  
-Yo no creo en esas cosas tia, eso son puros cuentos.  
-Cuentos o no es la verdad. Dime ¿ese es el rostro de una persona que va a unir su vida al hombre al que ama? yo creo que no. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo porque la necesitaras si te casas con Terry.  
Candy iba manejando de vuelta a la ciudad pensando en todo lo q le habia dicho su tia. Pensaba que si la visitaba personalmente accederia a ir a su boda, pero su tia era muy terca desde niña le habia dicho que un dia vendria el hombre de sus sueños y elka se habia creido todo. Pero ahora sabia que solo era una fantasia los sueños rara vez se hacen realidad.  
Terry la llamo en la noche nuevamente para salir a cenar con unos socios, no tenia animos de ir pero era lo menos que podia hacer despues de oo que le hizo el se estaba portando de maravilllas.  
Se puso un vestido muy sexy para la noche el cabello recogido en hn moño alto zazapatos de tacon negro que hacian juego con su vestido y una pequeña cartera que colgaba de su brazo.  
Su prometido muy puntual llego a recogerla vestido muy elegante con un traje negro.  
No queria que amaneciera a la mañana siguiente lllegaria Albert y tendria que romperle el corazon.  
Ya estaba para salir cuando la puerta sono Candy abrio y alli estaba Albert con un enorme ramo de rosas.  
-Tuve que viajar esta noche, no soportaba un dia mas sin verte.  
¿Albert?...  
En ese momento aparecio Terry que habia ido hasta la habitacion de Candy a buscar su abrigo y al ver al rubio se coloco a su lado y le puso posesivamente la mano en la cintura.  
Las flores cayeron al suelo y un Albert confundido pregunto.  
¿Que esta pasando aqui? 

Llegas en un mal momento estábamos a punto de salir mi prometida y yo.  
-¿Eso es absurdo? ¿Candy me dijiste que habían terminado?  
-Lamento decirte que nada ha cambiado, Candy y yo vamos a casarnos, si pensabas lo contrario que mala suerte para ti.  
Terry la tomo por la barbilla y la beso en los labios posesivamente.  
Candy vio como Albert apretaba los puños a los lados, estaba furioso y sobre todo confundido.  
Ella hasta ahora no podía ni siquiera abrir la boca, jamás imagino que las cosas terminarían así deseaba hablar con Albert en otros términos, pero Terry se estaba aprovechando de la situación para restregarle en la cara que seguían juntos.  
-No estoy hablando contigo, estoy hablándole a ella. Dijo el rubio.  
-Pues como su prometido tengo derecho a poner en su sitio a las personas que quieren destruir nuestra relación Candy y yo nos amamos y un aparecido no va a cambiar eso.  
-¿Es que acaso ella no puede decirme en la cara? Que se va a casar.  
-¿Ya basta ambos? Terry déjame a solas con Albert.  
-Sí es lo mejor, díselo de una vez, a ver si así te deja en paz de una vez, estaré en el auto. Tienes 15 minutos Candy, recuerda que nos esperan.  
Y la beso nuevamente en los labios antes de soltarla y alejarse hacia la puerta. Al pasar junto a Albert se detuvo y lo miro a la cara  
. - Y agradece que no te rompo la cara porque hay una dama enfrente, pero ay de ti si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella. Te lo advierto. Lo apunto con el dedo.  
-Cuando gustes Terry, pero no hay necesidad de advertencia si ella en verdad piensa casarse contigo yo me hare a un lado. Apenas se hubo cerrado la puerta instintivamente Candy fue dando un paso hacia atrás con cada paso que ella daba Albert avanzaba dos en su dirección.  
Cuando se topó con una mesa en los mulos se dio cuenta que no podía avanzar más, dirigió su mirada a la mesa y luego a Albert y los dos habían estado pensando lo mismo, aquella mesa fue la que hicieron el amor antes de marcharse Albert de la ciudad. Se acercó tan cerca que por un momento Candy pensó que no sería capaz de decirle de frente que ya no quería nada con él, estaba furioso lo podía ver en su rostro y en la forma en que apretaba la mandíbula. Incluso en aquel momento y teniéndolo tan cerca deseaba alargar su mano y acariciar ese rostro, su olor su perfume todo lo recordaba su cuerpo duro contra ella, la forma en que siempre la tomaba con fuerza con pasión con amor, como si fuera la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra, pero sabía que ese no era el momento de estar pensando esas cosas trato de reponerse y lo miro a la cara.  
-¿Eso es verdad? ¿Te piensas casar con él?  
Ella no intento abrir la boca pero nada salía de ella, estaba tan nerviosa y ansiosa lo que menos quería era herirlo, pero que al final lo iba a terminar haciendo - Habla de una vez.  
La tomo por los hombros y la zarandeo.  
-Sí. Lo dijo con tanta convicción que Albert parpadeo más de dos veces.  
Pero debió haber visto algo en ella, porque luego aflojo su agarre y le hablo como si le estuviera hablando a una niña, que no supiera lo que hace.  
-¿Qué ha pasado Candy? Puedes decírmelo, me voy hace dos días y las cosas estaban bien entre los dos, pensaba que tú deseabas lo mismo que yo, pero vuelvo y me encuentro con esto. –la miro de arriba abajo- tú con ese hombre y vestida así para salir. ¿Te ha chantajeado de algún modo? Si es así, no dudes que lo podremos resolver entre ambos, juntos lo podemos enfrentar, solo tienes que contarme la verdad. No estás solo en esto.  
Candy tenía que apartarlo de una vez, tenía que hacer algo para que Albert entendiera de una vez que las cosas entre ambos, había sido solo una fantasía, que fácil hubiera sido contarle todo, pero no podía exponerlo a ese escándalo lo hacía por él, porque lo amaba demasiado. Sacando fuerzas le quito las manos de encima suya y se alejó un poco, necesitaba tomar distancia para hacerse fuerte y decirle en la cara lo que se proponía.  
-Todo lo que te dijo Terry es verdad, nos vamos a casar, Albert entiéndelo, lo nuestro solo fue una aventura, un romance de pocos días, es mi prometido, llevamos muchos años de novios, lo amo  
. Escuchar aquello no es lo que esperaba Albert se pasó las manos por su cabello frustrado y ahora muy molesto.  
Con cuanta alegría había adelantado su viaje un día, para poder estar con ella, ni siquiera se había podido concentrar en los negocios, sabiendo que tenía que enfrentarse a su novio sola, pero allí estaba delante suyo, diciéndole que nunca lo había amado que solo fue cosa de unos días, tantos planes que soñó con ella, tantas cosas que hubiera hecho por esa mujer, para que ahora le salga con esto. Maldita sea, porque siempre tenía que confiar en la persona que no se lo merecía, ¿es que acaso no aprendía la lección? Una vez había sido traicionado por una mujer pensando que era sincera, buena amiga y honesta y casi le cuesta su reputación, su trabajo incluso su libertad y ahora años más tarde, había visto sinceridad en Candy en la forma en que se entregaba a él, en la forma en que lo besaba, en la forma en que decía su nombre cuando llegaba al orgasmo, y todo había sido cosa de una aventura… Trato de serenarse no quería demostrarle que se sentía dolido y traicionado pero no podía evitarlo, maldita sea, quería herirla de la misma forma, pero ni eso podía, solo estaba allí mirándola incrédulo, mientras le decía en su cara que amaba a otro hombre. -¿Lo amas? ¿Y en donde estaba ese amor?, cuando fuiste hacía a mí en el hotel, ¿dime en dónde? Todas las veces que te he hecho mía, dices que solo fue un revolcón, que solo fue cosa de un desliz, pero no te puedo creer, uno puede mentir con las palabras pero con tu cuerpo no, las veces que gemías bajo mi cuerpo, cuando gritabas mi nombre, mi nombre… -No lo niego eres un buen amante, pero solo fue eso. -fue mucho más que eso ¿y tú lo sabes? Te dije ese día en la limosina que lo nuestro era mucho más que sexo, ¿pensé que entendías eso? ¿Por qué que lo hiciste Candy? Porque tenías que venir aquella noche a buscarme a la mesa, ¿acaso te sentías aburrida de tu vida? O simplemente querías echarte una canita al aire antes de decir el sí en la iglesia. Anda terminemos con este teatro y di toda la verdad esta noche. -No lo hagas Albert, por favor, no quiero hacerte daño. ¡Vete!, no me busques más. -ja ja mira qué ironía, no quieres hacerme daño, te agradezco mucho tu preocupación Candy, pero si me voy a alejar tendrás que ser más convincente no me trago el cuento que me has dicho, no creo que seas de esas mujeres, que miran se tiran al primero que ven en un bar de un hotel. Así que acabemos con esto y dime toda la verdad, y para que lo sepas no creo que puedas hacerme más daño que hasta ahora.  
Candy tomó fuerza, Albert en el poco tiempo la conocía muy bien, no creía que fuera casualidad que se atreviera a acercarse en el hotel pero tampoco podía decirle que era exactamente igual con el príncipe de sus sueños, que llevaba soñando con él desde que tenía seis años, si quería alejarlo de una vez y para siempre tendría que partirle el corazón mucho más suspiro y lo dijo sin mirarlo a la cara.  
-¿Quieres saber porque me acosté contigo en New York?  
-Por favor, me muero por oír tu versión de los hechos.  
-¿Lo hice por despecho?  
-¿Por despecho? Dices  
-Sí, Albert, lo que no te conté aquella noche es que viaje en busca de Terry le quería dar la sorpresa de que me habían encomendado el proyecto del hospital, cuando llegue la secretaria estaba hablando por teléfono y entonces decidí entrar por mí misma. ¿Sabes lo que encontré? A mi futuro esposo follándose a una secretaria encima de su escritorio, tuve nauseas, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba olvidarme de todo por un momento, me puse a mirar hacia las mesas, en busca de alguien, necesitaba hacerle lo mismo que él me había hecho, quería vengarme por su traición y sino hubieras sido tú, hubiera sido con el primero que me hubiera dado la oportunidad. ¿Estas contento ahora?  
Las últimas palabras las dijo gritando de rabia y frustración y por la cara del rubio, supo que le había dado en donde más le duele.  
CONTINUARA...


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

ORGASMO SOÑADO

Por. Tatita Andrew

Pensé, que eres una mujer honesta y sincera, hubiera podido perdonarte si me hubieras dicho que volviste con tu prometido, porque lo amabas y no podrías vivir sin él. Me hubiera dolido, pero al menos, lo hubiera entendido ¿Pero esto? Es una de las bajezas más vil, Candy White, soy un hombre íntegro a pesar de lo que muchos podrían decir por allí de mí, jamás me hubiera metido en una relación sólida, si en este caso fuera eso, pero me usaste de la manera más ruin y despiadada, me usaste para tu venganza, para llamar la atención de Terry, pues te felicito Candy, el plan te funciono muy bien, has ganado tú, debo reconocerlo.  
-Ah y no te preocupes, desde la escuela me enseñaron a sumar, y en esta ecuación el que sale sobrando soy yo, solo si me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio, hubiéramos estado en lados iguales, también te hubiera follado de mil y una forma para que vieras lo buen amante que soy, tan buen amante, que fingiste que querías tener algo más conmigo…  
-Albert… por favor, no sigas, no sigas.  
Trato de mantenerse firme, pero no podía sabiendo que pensaba todas esas cosas sobre ella.  
-Nuevamente te doy la razón, para que gastar mis palabras en alguien que no vale la pena. Espero que la vida te de lo que has sembrado.  
Candy hizo intento de moverse no sabía, para que si para detenerlo o para explicarle porque hacía lo que estaba haciendo.  
Antes de que pudiera acercarse Albert levantó la mano deteniéndola.  
-No hay necesidad, conozco la salida. Espero que seas feliz.  
Y con eso se fue dejando a Candy sola, lo había logrado, estaba segura que después de aquella noche Albert jamás la volvería a buscar, pero porque no se sentía feliz, las lágrimas empezaron a rondar, se había arrepentido de las barbaridades que le había dicho, pero no le quedaba otra opción todo lo hacía por él, y también porque era cobarde que no había podido defender su relación.  
Terry se asomó por la puerta.  
-Vamos Candy, se ha hecho muy tarde, retócate un poco el maquillaje estas hecho un desastre, pero como te dije amor, has hecho bien, ese hombre no era para ti, juntos vamos a ser felices  
. Ella estuvo en la mesa como ida, sonreía de vez en cuando a los socios de Terry pero todo sus pensamientos estaban con Albert, la odiaba estaba completamente segura de eso, recordaba el modo que la miró antes de salir por la puerta, ella sabía muy bien que le costaba confiar en las personas, en especial con las mujeres lo había hecho una vez y le había costado todo su prestigio, incluso estuvo a punto de perder su libertad, jamás volvería a verlo sonreír del modo que cuando lo hacía era como si te dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que las cosas se mejorarían. Albert… suspiro. ¿Por qué las cosas habían tenido que terminar así? Sabía que había hecho lo mas bajo decirle que solo fue un sustituto por la traición de Terry, ya se veía arder en el infierno por las mentiras que le había dicho. Después de dos horas regresaban en el coche. -¿Has estado muy callada? ¿Acaso te dolió terminar con tu amante? Pensé que solo había sido sexy Candy ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Parece que vinieras de un funeral, ni siquiera prestabas atención a la conversación. -Sabes muy bien que no me gusta hablar de negocios, me aburre. -Pero debiste poner más empeño. Por Dios vas a ser mi esposa, siempre vamos a tener invitaciones, reuniones eventos.  
-Terry hago lo que puedo, no me provoques, con tus aburridas reuniones.  
-Estoy pensando que nos irá bien cuando nos vayamos de luna de miel, allí podremos olvidar todo.  
-Si tú lo dices  
. Terry freno el carro a rallas.  
-Por Dios Candy. ¿Qué no te das cuenta que también es difícil para mi? La mujer a la que amo, tuvo una aventura con otro hombre. ¿Crees que no pienso en eso? ¿Qué fue tan fácil para mí chantajearte para que te quedaras? Sabiendo que lo hacía por tu bien.  
-¿Por mí? No me digas.  
-Sí, ya te dije, que no quiero que te des de bruces contra la pared, haciéndote ilusiones con un hombre que solo te quiso para follarte, debes entenderlo, te quiero demasiado, para verte sufrir de ese modo.  
-¿Ahora estoy sufriendo?  
-Se te pasará con el tiempo, pero deberías ser más comprensiva. Ni siquiera puedo tocarte maldita sea, sin pensar que otro hombre ha estado en lugares donde solo yo debí estar, que has disfrutado en sus brazos, me vuelvo loco con pensar en todo eso. Y tu me haces sentir como una canalla que se aprovecho de tu vulnerabilidad para que te cases conmigo. ¿Cómo crees que me siento como hombre?  
-Yo no busque esto.  
-Ni yo tampoco, pero estamos destinados a estar juntos y por favor no quiero verte nunca más en ese estado, parece que fuera una tortura el siquiera mirarme a los ojos. Candy pudo entender como se sentía Terry él había sido traicionado por su futura esposa, pero ya no dependía de ella, ahora sentía que su vida no tenía sentido y que nada volvería a ser como antes.  
El volvió a encender el auto y ella se quedo en silencio mirando por la ventanilla del auto.  
-¿Te lo advertí Albert?  
-No me vengas a estas horas con sermones, tía, lo se soy un estúpido y siempre lo he sido.  
-Discúlpame sobrino, pero que es me da rabia cuando me cuentas que ella se va a casar.  
-Así es tía me lo dijo en mi cara.  
-No lo puedo creer todavía, parecía tan sincera, tan conmocionada cuando vino a buscarte.  
-Todo debe haber sido un teatro, tal vez hasta juntos han planeado todo esto y ahora estarán riéndose de mí.  
Me lo tengo bien merecido por volver a confiar en alguien jure que nunca más lo iba a hacer y ahora veme aquí.  
-Voy a hablar con ella, tal vez si le hablo de mujer a mujer ella….  
-Te lo prohíbo tía por favor… no añadas más leña al fuego.  
-Es que me duele el verte así, en ese estado desde que llegaste de hablar con Candy, pareces un trapo sucio, te has bebido media botella de whisky.  
-Tal vez el alcohol me ayude a olvidarla tía.  
-Lo dudo. Intento quitarle la botella- emborracharse no servirá de nada. -Yo pienso que es una buena idea.  
Bebió de la botella nuevamente.  
-¿Y que pasará con el proyecto?  
-No se.  
-¿Se lo darás?  
La miro ceñudo  
. -Tía por favor, me conoces tan bien que sabes, que no me aprovecharía de esto, para vengarme de ella, ella gano el proyecto, y se lo daré.  
-Mi pequeño que puedo hacer por ti.  
-Solo abrázame tía, mañana tal vez ni me acuerde de quien es Candy. 

Candy ni siquiera estaba pendiente de los preparativos para la boda todo se lo había dejado al padre de Terry con su mujer. Habían pasado muchos días sin saber nada de Albert, cuando regreso a su trabajo, se encontró con la novedad de que había dado la orden estricta de que la dueña del proyecto era Candy y nadie más y sin en algún caso la quisieran sustituir entonces la Multinacional retiraría los fondos para el hospital, tanto se había preocupado por perder su trabajo que solo ahora caía en cuenta que si hubiera tenido la suficiente confianza con Albert él la hubiera ayudado a salir de aquella relación con Terry, ahora estaba completamente segura que ni siquiera le habría importado que su prometido amenazará con hacer publica lo de su juicio, pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentaciones y cuando empezó a trabajar en la construcción de los departamentos para los familiares de enfermedades crónicas, se dio cuenta que el rubio hablaba en serio con respecto a que no quería volver a verla, había delegado a un miembro de su equipo para que trabajara con ella codo a codo, por un lado sintió verdadero alivio no sabía cómo podía reaccionar con Albert tan cerca y por otra una tristeza y decepción porque tal vez esa hubiera sido su única oportunidad para verlo.

Las cosas entre Terry y ella tampoco iban muy bien ella se había volcado de lleno en el trabajo y a veces se reunían de noche para cenar o algo así, él no había hecho el intento de tocarla ni acelerar las cosas, sabía que también lo había lastimado por su indecisión había herido a las dos personas que más quería en el mundo, podía ver en su mirada el reproche y los celos que lo atormentaba, el trataba de aparentar indiferencia pero Candy lo conocía muy bien y sabía que en cualquier momento las cosas entre ambos iban a estallar.

Albert estaba en aquella barra tomándose un par de tragos de whisky llevaba semanas trabajando más de 24 horas diarias si así conseguía que su vida volviera a la normalidad, miraba a ambos lados en busca de alguien que le hiciera pasar un buen rato en aquel instante, sabía el requisito esencial, guapa, sexy pero sobre todo no tenía que ser rubia, solo con pensar en una rubia se le erizaba la piel, había tenido más que suficiente con aquella mujeres ahora solo se dedicaba a flirtear y a coger con la primera que le diera oportunidad, y justo en ese momento una despampanante morena bailaba muy coqueta y sensualmente mirándolo, vació el vaso de un solo trago y se dirigió a la pista, no deseaba bailar lo único que quería era coger.  
-¿Te gusta lo que ves?  
Albert la miro de arriba abajo, su pequeño vestido dejaba muy poco a la imaginación tenía unas piernas de infarto y esas tetas eran muy hermosas.  
-Sí. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un sitio más tranquilo?  
Ella se enredaba en su cuello como enredadera. Y se movía deslizándose por su cuerpo de arriba abajo tan apretado que cualquiera que estuviera mirando podría jurar que no había ningún centímetro de separación, Albert era un hombre muy ardiente y enseguida su miembro se levantó excitado por lo que veía, a esas alturas ya no podía aguantar llegar a la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba tenía que hacerla suya en ese instante, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos ni siquiera le importaba ¿Quién era? ¿O cómo se llamaba? La agarro del brazo y ella gustosa lo siguió.  
La entró en el baño de damas y fue pateando una a una todas las puertas para comprobar que no había nadie. Allí la arrincono contra la pared y empezó a besarla y a tocarle los pechos ella jadeaba, de seguro le gustaba tirar con el primero que le diera oportunidad, y eso iba a hacer se la iba a follar duro y rápido. Ella tiraba de los botones de su camisa pero la detuvo, no había tiempo para desnudarse. -No cariño, las cosas son a mi modo.  
Le dio la vuelta rápidamente que quedará de frente contra la pared, así era mucho mejor le gustaba comérsela de ese modo para que mañana ni siquiera pudiera acordarse de su rostro, lo que quería era desahogarse así iba a vivir de ahora en adelante, follando sin poner de por medio el corazón. Al levantarle la falda pudo darse cuenta que cargaba un hilo, sonrío complacido eso facilitaría mucho las cosas.  
-Coloca tus manos contra la pared. Y enséñame ese bonito trasero. Ella obedeció muy bien, con una de sus manos, le hizo el hilo a un lado y se bajó la bragueta del pantalón.  
-Bájate un poco más que tus manos toquen el suelo.  
Así podía darle con todo duro, y hasta el fondo. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar apenas se estaba agachando la embistió de un solo salvaje y fuerte, sentía su miembro arder dentro. La chica en cuestión sonreía complacida podía jurar que le gustaba el sexo duro.  
Y así lo hizo empezó a salir y a entrar en ella muy fuerte cada vez mucho más. Ella intento poner ritmo empujando hacia atrás sus caderas para encontrarse con las embestidas.  
Albert la sujeto de las caderas, el llevaba el ritmo y eso tenía que aprender, era mucho más placentero entrar y salir podía sentir como ella se apretaba contra su polla y entonces exploto y pocos minutos después sitió que iba a eyacular y se apartó derramando su semilla en el piso.  
-¡Wow ha sido increíble! Pocos hombres me hacen derretir como tú le dijo cuándo se estaba bajando la falda. ¿Vienes por aquí a menudo? Le dio un beso en los labios y se apartó.  
-Nunca vuelvo a acostarme con la misma mujer dos veces seguidas, así que muñeca fue un placer conocerte.

Al otro lado de la ciudad Terry iba a cenar a casa de Candy, todavía podía sentir la vagina de su última conquista contrayéndose contra él, volvía a encenderse solo de pensarlo, su mirada mientras llegaba al orgasmo, sus gemidos cuando gritaba su nombre, la forma en que con sus piernas lo apresaba por las caderas, en verdad que lo había disfrutado mucho, ahora tenía que pasar unas horas de infierno con Candy, pensó que hacía bien cuando había continuado con los planes del matrimonio, que las cosas volverían a la normalidad, pero nada podría volver a ser normal, él que siempre creyó que Candy era una chica decente, que sería la esposa perfecta en verdad cualquiera que los viera pensarían que eran la pareja ideal, pero no lo eran.  
Cada vez que veía su cara, no se podía olvidar que lo había traicionado, sabía que era una cuestión de celos machistas pero así se sentía, el hombre siempre le gustaba tirar su canita al aire, y él no era la excepción y sobre todo quería pensar que la mujer que se convertiría en su esposa se conservaría pura y digna para él, así lo había criado su padre, pero sobre todo Candy ya no era ni la sombra de la chica traviesa y juvenil que conoció hace años, ahora hablaban poco y como dos desconocidos.  
Durante la cena la misma rutina de las noches anteriores, ella muy callada y él intentando llevar conversación. Estaba h arto de todo, estaba fastidiado que su padre le reclamara todos los días por la ausencia de su futura esposa en los asuntos de la boda, que le dijera que Candy no era la esposa para él, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba llegando a pensar que así era. Era la tercera vez que le repetía lo mismo, y ella estaba allí mirando al vacío.  
Tenía derecho a que lo trataran con un poco más de respeto maldita sea, iba a ser su esposo. La rabia subió a su cabeza y dejo de pensar, en un segundo volcó todos los platos al suelo.  
Ella lo miró horrorizada la tomo de la mano y se la llevó hasta su habitación.  
Una vez allí empezó a besarla pero nada, Candy no respondía. La tumbo sobre la cama y se acostó encima de ella.  
-¿Terry por favor que haces?  
-Lo que debí haber hecho hace varios, días, maldita sea, soy tu prometido, y me tratas como a un extraño, tengo derecho a disfrutar el cuerpo de mi novia cuando yo lo desee.  
Empezó a besarle el cuello, luego deslizo sus manos sobre sus muslos y empezó a subirle el vestido en todo momento ella le decía que no, que parara, y eso lo enfureció más.  
-¿Por qué no puedo tocarte? ¿Acaso disfrutabas más con él? ¿Qué te hacía que yo no puedo hacerlo?  
-Terry…  
-No… no me digas Terry. ¿Sabes lo humillante que es esto? Pensar que estás pensando en otro hombre todo el tiempo, que estas soñando con sus caricias, que estas rogando porque sea él y no yo quien este ahora encima de ti.  
Se restregó contra ella, ella forcejeaba pero Terry ya no escuchaba razones, en un momento dado tomo sus manos y las coloco encima de su cabeza, mientras le tocaba los pechos y la besaba fuertemente. Y de repente ella se quedó muy quieta como un animalito asustado alzó el rostro y vio que unas lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla.  
Y entonces volvió en sí y se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo

CONTINUARA…


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 8

ORGASMO SOÑADO

Por: Tatita Andrew

Se levantó y se sentó al borde de la cama, se llevó las manos a la cabeza cubriéndose.  
-¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué locura estaba a punto de hacer? ¿en qué monstro me he convertido? ¿Estás bien? Logro a decir.  
Candy se incorporó sobre la cama e intento cubrirse con una sábana los pechos que sobresalían de su sostén.  
-Sí.  
Se volteó a mirarla.  
-Esto ha llegado muy lejos. ¿No sé qué me paso? Lo que si tengo claro es que no podemos continuar así. Haciéndonos daños mutuamente.  
-Yo tampoco quiero esto Terry.  
-¿Qué sucedió Candy? ¿Teníamos tantos planes, tantos sueños? Y ahora todo se fue a la basura, porque te acostaste con otro hombre.  
-¿No es así? Terry tu sabes que nuestra relación ya andaba mal antes de conocerlo, que nos sentíamos cómodos juntos, queríamos las mismas cosas, pero esa pasión ardiente que nos unió años atrás ya se había extinguido.  
-Tengo que reconocer que es así, Candy analizando todo, creo que solo te he estado utilizando como un escudo para enfrentarme a mi padre.  
Toda la vida ha guiado mis pasos, uno por uno, y desde que te conoció no te acepto, y eso me dio razón para enfrentarme a él, por primera vez lo desafié en algo. Creo que los dos somos tan culpables de que esto haya fallado. Yo también creo que no debemos casarnos, lo sabía incluso desde antes, pero no lo quería aceptar.  
-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? Estamos a pocos días de la boda.  
-No te preocupes, esto es algo que tengo que solucionar yo solo, mi padre no se sentirá nada contento cuando se entere de que te he estado amenazando y chantajeando para que sigas conmigo. Pero tendré que asumir las consecuencias. -Oh Terry… Candy se acercó y apoyó su rostro en su hombro. No sabes lo bien que me hace escucharte hablar así, te quiero mucho tú lo sabes, que eres importante, pero ya no te amo del modo que te mereces, y lamento haberte herido… yo nunca quise que nadie saliera lastimado.  
-Ya Candy, no será fácil, las personas nos juzgaran por la decisión de interrumpir la boda, pero qué diablos, somos jóvenes, tenemos derecho a equivocarnos, vivimos una sola vez en la vida, y de los errores se aprenden. Se levantó fue hasta su portafolio y saco el informe que le había enseñado la noche en que la chantajeó. -Toma.  
-¿No harás nada con respecto a Albert?  
-Puedes estar tranquila, no haré nada en su contra. Espero que seas feliz con él.  
-No es fácil Terry, le dije cosas horribles, creo que me odia.  
-Nada cuesta intentarlo.  
Candy se acercó emocionada y lo volvió a abrazar.  
-Terry no hay hombre, mejor que tú en el mundo, lástima que no te supe valorar, pero espero que encuentres a una mujer que si sepa aprovechar la suerte que tiene  
. -Por ahora me dedicaré a buscarla.  
Los dos sabían que había llegado la etapa final de su relación y que como a veces ocurre en el amor este simplemente muere por no saberlo cuidar ni alimentar. Pasó otra semana más y Candy estaba orgullosa por los progresos que llevaba su proyecto lo había pensado mil veces, pero allí estaba con el teléfono en la mano y marcando el número de la oficina de Albert. Sabía que podía rechazar hablar con ella, pero tenía que decirle lo feliz que estaba porque gracias a él, los niños tendrían una oportunidad de seguir con su tratamiento. Terry había querido enfrentarse solo a la furia de su padre, pero al final suspiro aliviado cuando supo que Candy no iba a convertirse en su nuera.  
Mientras escuchaba el pitido de llamada el corazón latía aceleradamente, estaba marcando el número directo a la oficina de Albert pero seguía y nadie respondía la llamada. Hasta que segundos después escucho descolgar el auricular.  
No sabía que decirle pero entonces escucho la voz de una mujer y supo que era su secretaria.  
-Un momento ya le comunico.  
Ahora estaba intranquila, enrollaba el cable del teléfono en su dedo índice de forma automática tardaba mucho, solo rogaba para que Albert no se negará a hablar con ella.  
Luego nuevamente la voz de la secretaria.  
-Mmm, señorita Candy sinceramente no sé cómo decirle esto. Sabía que no era nada bueno.  
-Dígame con sinceridad no importa.  
-Dice que de favor si es algo de trabajo comuníquese con su delegado que es la persona idónea para cualquier duda que tenga. Si es algún otro motivo no le interesa hablar con usted ni ahora ni nunca y si vuelve a llamar de por favor no insista siempre estará ocupado  
. -Muchas gracias.  
-De verdad lo lamento mucho, el Sr. Andrew siempre es un amor con todo el mundo.  
-No se preocupe, lo entiendo.  
Candy lloró sabía que no iba a ser fácil poder hablar con Albert después de todo lo que le dijo pero esperaba que por lo menos se dignará a escucharla.  
Pasaron dos días más hasta que Candy se dijo a si misma que tenía que hacer algo para que Albert la escuchará por lo menos sabría que lo había intentado y podía seguir adelante con su vida, constantemente vivía en angustia pensando en lo que pudo y no pudo ser  
. Se fue hasta su casa como aquella vez que se enteró sobre la demanda de acoso sexual y como aquella vez la señora Elroy le abrió la puerta ceñuda.  
-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No ha lastimado lo suficiente?  
-Sra. Elroy sé que será la última persona que quiere ver en estos momentos, pero se lo juro que tengo que hablar con Albert, tengo que explicarle. -¿Explicarle qué? Mi sobrino confió en usted, pensó que era diferente, aunque se lo advertí no me hizo caso y allí están las consecuencias, escúcheme bien Srta. White no permitiré que lo siga molestando, deje que siga con su vida así como usted siguió con la suya, ya escogió quedarse con su prometido. ¿No tiene derecho Albert a ser feliz también?  
-No me casare, se lo tengo que decir, por favor se lo ruego, si el no desea volver a verme lo entenderé pero por lo menos deme la oportunidad de explicarle, porque razón lo hice, se que en el fondo usted quiere su felicidad.  
-Lamentablemente es tarde.  
-¿Tarde?  
-Sí, mi sobrino decidió irse a vivir a otra ciudad. ¿Sabía que faltaban menos de tres días para su boda? Por lo que decidió administrar su empresa desde otra ciudad, en este momento está a punto de despegar su avión me llamo en cuanto llegó al aeropuerto.  
-No puede ser, tengo que verlo, no puede irse pensando cosas horribles de mí. ¿A dónde era su vuelo?  
-A los Ángeles, saldrá dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos. -Todavía tengo algunos minutos, gracias por la información y que sea lo que Dios quiera, pero tengo que hablar con él antes de que despegue.  
La Sra. Elroy pensó que sería por gusto pero no le quiso quitar el impulso a la chica, que ella viera con sus propios ojos, lo que ella misma había sembrado. 

Candy tenía miedo que algún policía la detuviera por el modo en que iba conduciendo, su pie estaba apretado en el acelerador y su mano en la palanca con los cambios para subir la velocidad, estaba segura que si lograba que Albert la escuchara por unos minutos podría explicarle y hacerle ver, que ahora no había ningún impedimento para que pudieran estar juntos, no podía permitir que partiera sin saber cuánto significaba él para ella.  
Vi un lugar donde estacionar apago el auto, se detuvo unos segundos para mirar, cuando escucho por el altavoz:  
-Primera llamada a los pasajeros con destino a Los Ángeles favor de abordar la puerta # 3.  
Y fue exactamente allí donde se dirigía corriendo, habían personas que venían en la dirección contraria a la que ella iba, por ende tenía que ir corriendo en zigzag y siempre murmurando una disculpa cuando les tocaba apartarlos de su camino.  
Su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero de lejos podía ver la larga fila, de pasajeros que ya estaban en la ventanilla presentando el pasaporte y pasaje.  
Cuando llegó a la fila empezó a buscar una cabeza rubio, entre tantas personas y entonces lo vio se encontraba en el puesto número 5 para llegar a la ventanilla, sonreía amablemente con una mujer mucho mayor que él, y a simple vista se veía que la dama estaba encantada por la conversación del rubio, y estaba encantada teniéndolo tan cerca.  
Empezó a gritar su nombre pero el recorrido en auto y ahora la carrera que se había pegado para poder alcanzarlo le estaban pagando factura apenas, salía aire de su boca.  
Así que no fue hasta que lo tuvo cerca, lo tomo de la mano y lo saco de la fila.  
Albert al parecer no se había dado cuenta que sucedía, cuando pudo reaccionar y se detuvo templando su brazo con fuerza ella también se volteó a mirarlo.  
El rubio la miraba furioso, y claramente exigía una explicación de su proceder, pero nuevamente su pecho subía y bajaba y el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones por lo que la voz nuevamente no le salió.  
Diciendo una maldición ahora él la tomo de la mano, y la alejó de la fila llevándosela a un lugar donde no habían tantas personas.  
-¿Qué diablos te sucede? ¿Quieres matarte?  
Y al ver el estado de Candy suspiro y le dijo que se tranquilizará y respirara despacio, inhalara y llevará el aire a los pulmones y exhalará.  
Así lo hizo ella, y poco a poco sus pulmones se llenaban de aire y el color rosado volvió a sus mejillas.  
-Lo siento, ahora me doy cuenta que no estoy en forma.  
-No es momento para bromas, tengo un vuelo que tomar.  
Hizo ademán de tomar su maletín y darse la vuelta, cuando ella lo volvió a tomar del brazo y lo hizo detenerse.  
-¡Espera! Por favor, tengo que hablar contigo.  
-Creo que te deje claramente el mensaje con Rosita mi secretaria, cualquier cosa del trabajo tengo mi representante legal, y si tienes algo más que decirme sinceramente, no me interesa. ¿Y se puede saber cómo supiste que estaba aquí?  
-Te fui a buscar y tu tía me dijo que pensabas mudarte. ¿Es verdad Albert?  
-Sí, no hay nada que me retenga en esta ciudad, creo que es hora de empezar y abrirme camino con mi empresa.  
-Y si te dijera algo que podría cambiar nuestras vidas.  
-No veo como, nos dijimos todo la última vez, que nos vimos, a no ser que quieras que sea tu padrino de boda. No veo que más tengas que decirme.  
Por el altavoz nuevamente llamaban a los pasajeros.  
-Tengo que irme.  
-Por favor Albert, regálame unos minutos después de esto si decides abordar el avión no te lo impediré.  
-¿Cómo si pudieras decir o hacer algo para detenerme? Ya he tomado mi decisión. Pero ahora me siento muy intrigado con lo que me vayas a decir, ya que casi te matado para venir a buscarme.  
-No sé por dónde empezar.  
-Empieza por el principio.  
-No me voy a casar.  
Espero alguna reacción de Albert pero ni siquiera un musculo se movió de su rostro.  
-¿No vas a decir nada?  
-No sé porque razón crees que esto me interesa.  
Las cosas no le estaban saliendo bien, pensaba Candy le hubiera gustado tener mucho más tiempo así lo hubiera podido invitar a tomar una taza de café mientras charlaban.  
-Déjame que me explique mejor.  
-El tiempo corre.  
-Albert, nunca quise lastimarte, todo lo que te dije fue una gran mentira, el día en que te fuiste de viaje. Terry llegó a mi casa con un portafolios llenos de información sobre tu caso de abuso sexual, me amenazo que si no terminaba contigo, no solo perdería mi trabajo, sino que lo publicaría a todos los medios, que todos iban a pensar que lo que se decía de ti, era verdad, tenía fotos de nosotros en la limosina besándonos. Tu reputación quedaría por el suelo, y no podía permitir eso, la gente te juzgaría por haberme dado el proyecto creyendo que lo hacías porque te estabas acostando conmigo. Tienes que entenderme me sentía entre la espada y la pared. Por eso te dije todo eso para que te alejaras de mí.  
-¿Y crees que eso me importaba? Si hubieras sido un poco más inteligente sabrás que el juicio duró meses, pero al final me declararon inocente porque su caso no tenía validez ni testigos, te lo dije gracias a la ayuda de la cámara de video se pudo comprobar que quería hacerme daño. Si Terry lo hubiera hecho público y la prensa se hubiera dedicado a investigar sabrían que todo se aclaró al final. Así que no me pongas excusas para decirme que te acostaste conmigo porque tu prometido te era infiel.

CONTINUARA….


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

ORGASMO SOÑADO

Por: Tatita Andrew

-Te engañe, te mentí, quería herirte para que me odiaras, jamás me acosté contigo por eso, he soñado con alguien como tú desde que era una niña de seis años, te he visto en mis sueños miles de veces, sentada en ese bar pensé que estaba soñando, quería estar contigo, por eso me acerque hasta tu mesa. Creí que me conocías un poco más que jamás me hubiera atrevido a usarte de esa manera, ni tampoco soy de la clase de personas que se hubiera vengado haciendo lo mismo que me hizo Terry.  
-¿No entiendo porque me dices todo esto ahora? ¿Y en que pueda cambiar algo?  
-No captas el mensaje, no me voy a casar.  
-¿Y?  
-¿Cómo qué y? Pensé que en cuanto supieras que estoy libre, te pondrías contento, sé que te herí, pero ahora ya no hay ningún motivo para que no podamos estar juntos. Podemos comenzar desde el principio sin mentiras sin obstáculos sin nadie que se interponga en nuestro camino.  
-Entiendo que estés libre, pero eso es algo que ya no me interesa en estos momentos.  
-Mira Candy, no te quiero herir por lo que te voy a decir pero voy a ser lo más franco posible, tal vez en algún momento soñé, con que vinieras a buscarme llorando arrepentida, me pedirías perdón y me dirías que no puedes vivir sin mí.  
-Y lo estoy haciendo. ¿No lo ves Albert? Yo te quiero, nunca me había sentido así con nadie más.  
-Yo no puedo hacerlo, cada cual tomo su decisión y a veces hay momentos en los que ya no se puede remediar el camino que tomamos, hubiera querido que fueras más valiente, hubiera querido que hubieras confiado en mí, yo no te pedía que te enfrentaras al mundo sola, te pedí que lo hicieras conmigo, que entre los dos hubiéramos buscado el modo de salir de esto, de salvar esta relación que apenas estaba comenzando, pero decidiste el camino de los cobardes y con eso llevo que se fuera el respeto que te tenía como mujer y como persona, no te niego que sufrí y que viéndote aquí en este momento parada y mirándome así desearía, poder olvidar todo y aventurarme a tener algo contigo, pero seguí adelante ese fue el camino que me dejaste.  
-¿Estas con alguien más?  
-Aunque eso no tendría que decírtelo, lo voy a hacer de una vez, para que sepas que nada se puede cambiar, Sí, estoy con alguien, hace días me volví a encontrar con una novia de la secundaria, hablamos, charlamos y hemos vuelto a retomar la relación, tal vez ahora no sienta lo mismo que alguna vez pensé sentir por ti, pero lo voy a intentar, por eso me estoy mudando a otra ciudad, ella tiene un bufete de abogado y he decidido estar más cerca de ella para que la relación funcione. Por lo que entenderás que ya nada se puede salvar.  
Candy no pudo le vino un hipo y luego lloro amargamente, se sorbía la nariz para no llorar delante de él, pero no podía evitarlo.  
En el altavoz se anunciaba la última llamada del vuelo.  
Al ver que lloraba Albert le acarició la mejilla tiernamente hasta que las lágrimas se fueron deteniendo.  
-Me hiciste mucho daño Candy, y tal vez nunca vuelva a confiar en nadie como lo hice contigo, pero voy a seguir adelante. No llores, por favor, la vida continúa y espero que tú también puedas olvidar y aprender de tus errores.  
Ella se limpió el rostro y trato de sonreír.  
-Vete ya tu destino te espera.  
-Sí, tengo que irme, tomo su maletín y se fue alejando. A pesar de todo nunca he deseado el mal para ti, Candy en los pocos días que estuvimos juntos fuiste lo mejor que me paso en mucho tiempo. Fue un placer conocerte.  
Ella sonrió y le hizo con la mano, se quedó mirando hasta lo último cada uno de sus movimientos para grabarlos en su memoria, su espalda, su largo cabello ondeándose al caminar, sus brazos fuertes, su cintura estrecha y sobre todo aquella sonrisa, que tal vez si las cosas hubiera sido diferente serían para ella todos los días al despertar por las mañanas, después de hacer el amor.  
Ya estaba a punto de entrar y perderse entre las puertas cuando se volteó por última vez, le volvió a sonreír y ella hizo todo lo humanamente posible, para corresponder su sonrisa.  
Pero una vez que la puerta se hubiera cerrado se desmorono. Se cayó al suelo de rodillas, llorando amargamente sabiendo que en ese avión se iba su príncipe, su corazón, y el hombre de sus sueños.

Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que Albert había dejado a Candy tratando de contener las lágrimas en el aeropuerto, y allí estaba con su novia en unas vacaciones casi forzada a ver si trataban de revivir la pasión que los había unido en un principio, nadie lo negaba era un tigresa en la cama, pero como dicen por allí, cuando te unes a alguien por deseo solamente al final este termina acabándose y estas con alguien que es completamente extraño para ti.  
Creyó que lo más conveniente era irse por unas cuantas semanas a Grecia, le había contado que era bellísimo y unas playas de ensueño, para distraer un poco a su tía y también con su segunda intención de ver si por fin entablaban una especie de tregua entre ambas mujeres que ahora formaban parte de su vida desde la primera vez que la vio su tía le había dejado bien claro que no tragaba para nada a Margot decía que era una muñequita Barbie, que solo servía para adornar nada más que se interesaba más en su trabajo que en él, a veces opinaba igual que su tía habían tenido que planear por meses un tiempo libre en donde ambos pudieran dejar su trabajo, ¿Y no era que no le gustaba que una mujer trabajara? Todo lo contrario pero ella exageraba.  
Otros turistas como ellos les habían recomendado aquel lugar una especie de discoteca que se dividía en dos secciones una en donde podías pasarla bien bailando, o si querías algo mucho más tranquilo la cual estaban ellos, e solo te dedicabas a probar cocteles con una música mucho más relajada, habían convencido a su tía Elroy de salir una noche, era el segundo día desde que estaban en la isla y Albert no quería que se quedará metida en el hotel. A su novia no le había gustado mucho la noticia, porque le encantaba bailar y divertirse.  
En la mesa había un tenso silencio, apenas las mujeres se dirigían la palabra, por un momento pensó que hubiera sido mejor hacerle caso a Margot y venir los dos solos, en la sección de a los lados se podía escuchar el ruido y la algarabía de los hombres vitoreando y pifiando. Decidió ir por un par de rondas más a la barra, cuando al pasar por las bolitas que hacían de cortina la vio. Al principio tuvo que estregarse los ojos para ver si no había sido un sueño. ¿No podía ser? Que en cualquier parte del mundo donde podría haber estado se encontraba Candy subida en la barra organizando una especie de juegos de quien bebía más cerveza. Por un momento la cólera lo invadió al mirar el diminuto atuendo que llevaba un shorts diminuto que parecía que hubiera pasado por alguna especie de león por lo rasgados que estaban, y la blusa ni quería pensar en ella era blanca y por lo que podía notar desde acá no llevaba sujetador y se amarraba en una especie de nudo por encima de su ombligo. Sin pensarlo dos veces y a pesar de que dijo que no quería saber nunca más de Candy tenía que saber ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Se habría casado? Y lo que era más importante ¿Qué hacía en la barra? Se olvidó de los cocteles le dio una mirada a su novia y a su tía y se dirigió hacia la barra con los puños apretados, y en cuanto se fue acercando noto que había desaparecido simplemente no estaba. Pensó que tal vez su imaginación o el recuerdo de ella le habían hecho una mala pasada. Pero mucho más allá sirviendo cerveza se encontraba Terry. Eso no podía ser coincidencia e iba a averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
Tenía que ser una broma pensó Candy mientras se tiraba de la barra tan rápido como pudo y se escondía detrás del mostrador.  
Era Albert, y al parecer la había visto porque lo vio viniendo hacia donde estaba ella, no podía hablar con él a pesar del todo el tiempo que había pasado todavía no había podido olvidarlo a veces se recriminaba por cómo se habían dado las cosas, pero un día pensó que no era bueno llorar sobre la leche derramada. ¿Qué hacía aquí Dios mío? Pensó  
se había tomado una semana de vacaciones en el Hospital y había venido de visitas donde su tía Ponny, todo este tiempo había seguido manteniendo contacto con Terry al decir verdad sin la presión de ser novios y la boda, volvieron a ser los mejores amigos que una vez fueron, se pusieron en contacto y supo por él, que en conjunto con una socia había abierto una nueva discoteca en la ciudad.  
¿Quién lo diría Terry dueño de una discoteca? Pero después que se revelo contra su padre, se dijo que los negocios no eran lo suyo se había dedicado a viajar por el mundo y se había encariñado mucho con la isla de Grecia y quien lo podía culpar era un hermoso lugar, con su actual novia la número 3 no la numero 4, decidieron hacerse socios y allí estaba ella, animando un poco el lugar, en las noches se aburría mucho por lo que Terry le dijo que no estaba de más una ayuda y eso había hecho ella.  
Se fue caminando por debajo de la barra, hasta llegar a Terry que se acaba de entrar de la parte de atrás por la forma en que se arreglaba el cabello y se metía la camisa en los pantalones supo que se había ido a echar un polvo con Eliza, esos dos si apenas podían mantener las manos alejadas. A veces al ir por más provisiones se había encontrado con numerosas escenas que el Kama Sutra parecería como un cuento de niños comparados con las acrobacias que ella sin querer había sido testigo. Jamás pensó que Eliza fuera tan flexible, si ella pudiera hacer algo así, a quien engañaba no había estado con ningún otro hombre desde Albert.  
Terry la miraba divertido.  
-¿Buscas monedas en el suelo? Te he dicho que conseguirías más propinas si hicieras alguna especia de shows.  
-Shhh, cállate. No me has visto.  
-¿Pero de quien te escondes?  
-Buenas noches Terry.  
Terry sonrió divertido cuando vio al rubio, en un tiempo lo había odiado con toda su alma, pero sabía que Candy estaba locamente y perdidamente enamorada de él.  
-Albert, no pensé que diría esto alguna vez, después de todo el rollo, pero que bien que te veo. ¿Te sirvo algo?  
-Sí, dos cervezas y una piña colada. ¿Por cierto has visto a Candy?  
-A Candy…. Bueno mmm… miraba hacia abajo y la rubia tuvo que darle un puntapié si seguía hecho el tonto Albert la iba a descubrir. –Auch.  
-No te escondas Candy. ¿Sé que estas aquí? Te vi encima de la barra.  
El corazón se le acelero aunque hubieran pasado mil años, no creía que estuviera preparada para ver nuevamente a Albert. Con toda la dignidad que pudo se incorporó.  
-Yo… no me estaba escondiendo….  
-¿Y qué hacías allá abajo?  
-Sí, ¿Qué hacías allá abajo? Reía divertido Terry.  
Candy vio una funda de limones y golpeo con ellas en el estómago a Terry.  
-Limones… estaba buscando limones…  
-Creo que esta no es mi noche dijo Terry, fue un gusto saludarte Albert, me iré con los limones al otro extremo.  
Cuando se quedaron solos ninguno de los dos sabía que decir a lo lejos se podía escuchar a un hombre pidiendo una bebida.  
-Pensé que no tenías nada con Terry. ¿Te casaste con él?  
-¿Terry? -Pregunto incrédula mientras lo miro al otro extremo de la barra.  
-Sí.  
-Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
-Sumo dos más dos. Te encuentro en una isla en Grecia y estas en la misma discoteca que él.  
-Estoy de vacaciones visitando a mi tía Ponny, Terry se puso este local, y le estoy dando la mano mientras estoy aquí.  
-¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-¿También vine de vacaciones? Con mi novia Margot y mi tía Elroy.  
Albert pudo ver como el rostro de Candy se ensombrecía pero no podía ocultarlo, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado no había podido olvidarla, ni siquiera el daño que le había causado, no era nada fácil cuando pensabas compartir tu vida con esa persona.  
Candy temió preguntar pero necesitaba saberlo.  
-¿Estas bien Albert? ¿Eres feliz?  
-Es buena en la cama si quieres saberlo.  
-No me refería a eso. ¿En verdad la amas?  
Albert iba a responder que no estaba nada bien, que verla había sido como caer de nuevo en sus encantos, que ni pareciera que el tiempo se hubiera detenido y no hubiera pasado dos años, pero apareció Terry le pasó las dos cervezas y el coctel. Y luego a su espalda la voz inconfundible de su tía.

CONTINUARÁ...


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

ORGASMO SOÑADO

Por: Tatita Andrew

-¿Albert, pero que te ha pasado? ¿Has tardado mucho?  
No fue hasta acercarse a ambos, que se dio cuenta que era Candy la que estaba a escasos centímetros de su sobrino.  
-Ya iba tía. Tomo las cervezas en la mano- Este es tu coctel. La miro a Candy, fue un placer verte de nuevo Candy, espero que disfrutes las vacaciones.  
Se quedaron las dos mujeres mirándose, Candy un poco tímida sabía que no era del agrado de la señora, pero para su sorpresa se acercó a ella y por encima de la barra le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
-¡Candy! Que gusto verte.  
¿Gusto verme? ¿Desde cuándo le da tanto gusto? Si prácticamente me quería fusilar  
-Sra. Elroy, un gusto. ¿Disfrutando de las vacaciones?  
-Nada de señora, puedes decirme tía, si somos viejas amigas. Si, como ves disfrutando un poco en lo que se puede. ¿A mi edad?  
-Pero si es aún, usted muy joven.  
-No creas muchacha, ya uno tiene sus años, y lo que más quisiera es ver a Albert felizmente casado. ¿Y tú estas casada?  
Aquello hizo que Candy se pusiera rígida de imaginar a Albert felizmente casado.  
-Yo, claro que no, no pienso en eso. Ya verá, como Albert uno de estos días le da la alegría.  
-Me tengo que ir, pero quería ver si podría invitarte mañana a charlar mientras nos tomamos un café. Sé que no fui muy justa contigo cuando te conocí, pero debes entender que uno solo trata de proteger a los suyos.  
-Me encantaría dijo con sinceridad.  
-Te espero en la terraza a las siete de la noche. No faltes.  
Candy sonrió a pesar de que su relación con Albert hubiera fracasado era bueno tener la amistad de alguien como ella.  
Cuando llegó Elroy a la mesa, notaba que Albert estaba furioso.  
-¿Tía, nos vamos?  
-Váyanse ustedes, está cerca el hotel, yo daré un breve paseo.  
Albert prácticamente arrastro a Margot de la discoteca, estaba furioso, habría jurado que era inmune a Candy, que después de todo lo que había sufrido, de todo lo que le había costado, ya no sentía nada por ella.  
Maldita sea, no más fue verla, que quiso bajarla de aquella barra, y romperle la nariz a cualquier mal nacido que osara ponerle sus ojos encima. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? ¿No había tenido suficiente? Era una mujer en la que no se podía confiar.  
Al llegar al hotel, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar tomo a su novia, y la tumbo sobre la cama, se arrancó la ropa, y se abalanzó encima de ella, ni siquiera la desvistió simplemente le levantó la falda y le saco el interior.  
Necesitaba recordar ¿Por qué la había elegido? Necesitaba demostrarse así mismo que Candy no significaba nada, absolutamente nada para ella.  
Mientras se introducía en Margot salvajemente recordó todo el dolor que le había causado la rubia, mientras entraba una y otra vez en ella, recordaba sus palabras, la forma en que lo miraba cuando le dijo que solo lo había utilizado, maldita pensó quiero que sufras, quiero hacerte pagar lo mismo que yo sufrí, cada vez lo hacía con más fuerza se salía y se volvía a introducir, le sujetaba las manos por encima de la cabeza. Porque tenías que hacerlo Candy, porque no fuiste sincera conmigo. Tal vez no te casaste con Terry pero sigues siendo tu amante.  
Hacia atrás y hacia adelante se introducía en ella hasta lo más profundo no fue hasta que sintió que ella se movía debajo de él, y los sollozos que se dio cuenta que se estaba comportando como un bruto.  
Se levantó enseguida quiso tocarla para disculparse pero ella se puso en posición fetal.  
-no me toques.  
-Lo siento Margot, discúlpame en verdad, no sé en que estabas pensando.  
-Vete, sé muy bien que pusiste así cuando la viste. A esa a la mujer de quien te enamoraste y te rompió el corazón.  
Albert salió a tomar aire, y otra razón necesitaba darle espacio, se había comportado como un animal, y la estaba haciendo pagar por la reacción que había tenido al ver a Candy.

Ya casi estaba anocheciendo, Albert la estaba pasando solo pero lo hacía de buena gana, su tía le había dicho que quería pasar un rato con Margot se iban a un spa, y a hacer cosas de chicas, la verdad que no la vio a su novia muy animada con la idea de pasar tiempo con su tía, pero apreciaba el enorme esfuerzo que su tía Elroy hacía por tratar de llevarse bien con ella, era de elogiarla en todo este tiempo jamás se había mostrada interesada, supo que las vacaciones habían sido una buena idea después de todo. Y allí estaba en un jacuzzi privado, solo para clientes exclusivos del hotel por recomendación de su tía, habían algunas mesas en donde las personas podían tomar algo y relajarse, y el se encontraba admirando un folleto de sitios turísticos por visitar.  
Estaba vestido informal, con unas bermudas camisa, zapatillas cómodas y una camisa muy fresca, tenía toda la pista de turista pero no le importaba, hace rato estaba un matrimonio mayor disfrutando del jacuzzi en el fondo le dio un poco de envidia de verlos tan enamorados y felices, su relación se había estancado y después de lo sucedido con ella, estaban mas alejados aún el estaba de lo más avergonzada jamás se había comportado de la forma en que lo hizo, pero por un momento perdió la cabeza, Margot por su lado se mostraba molesta con él y trataba de evitarlo o hablarle poco, por eso la razón de haber aceptado que se fuera con su tía, tal vez lejos volvería a ser la de antes, le había pedido perdón y prometió no volver a comportarse así, pero ella estaba furiosa, era verdad que las mujeres tenían un sexto sentido porque lo había visto hablar con Candy y enseguida supo que era la mujer que le había roto el corazón lo acuso de seguir enamorado de ella. Cosa que no era cierto, no podía serlo, ella lo había lastimado y herido solamente fue la impresión de verla después de tantos años, como si la hubiera llamado como un sueño apareció llevaba un vestido demasiado corto, que pasaba de indecente, pero se imagino que por debajo llevaría algún traje de baño, sandalias arrastradas, y unas gafas, no entendía como podía llevarlas si ya casi iba anocheciendo, pero simplemente así era ella.  
Candy miraba a las pocas personas que habían en el sitio, como buscando a alguien, se notaba muy molesta y triste a la vez. ¿Quién la habría dejado plantada? Por un momento habría querido ignorarla y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, justo ella miro hacia su dirección, se notaba que estaba nerviosa no sabía como comportarse, sin saber porque le estaba sonriendo y la llamo hacia su pequeña mesa.  
-Hola Candy. ¿Esperabas a alguien? Trate de parecer natural pero por dentro me moría de celos.  
-Sí, quede de encontrarme con…. Una amiga, creo que me han dejado plantada.  
-¿Quieres sentarte a tomar una cerveza?  
No se que diablos me sucede, solo digo que intento ser amable con ella después de todo la han dejado plantado, pero me alegro mucho cuando decidió aceptar.  
-Me encantaría ahora que me dejaron plantada no tengo nada mejor que hacer.  
Me sonríe de esa manera que hace que mi interior se ilumine, y me siento un imbécil por estar allí con ella imaginándome cosas, se que esta mal pero no puedo evitarlo. Simplemente estoy con Candy.  
Al rato estábamos sentados uno al lado de otro era como si todo este tiempo no hubiera pasado entre ellos, se contaron todo lo que habían hecho durante esos dos años, al final deseo saber si esta bien, si es feliz, si tiene alguien que la cuide, no puedo dejarla de mirar mientras sonríe, la forma en que sus pecas se hacen mas grande cuando habla de algo que la enoja. Me doy cuenta que estoy perdido no debería estar sintiendo esto.  
La invito a sentarnos en el borde del jacuzzi ella juguetea con los pies en el agua, y yo me acerco y no puedo evitar oler su fragancia.  
-Me encanta este lugar es tan bello, es como si sintiera que perteneciera a algún sitio.  
Hablo tan bajo y perdida en sus pensamientos que tengo que preguntar.  
-¿Te sientes así? ¿Qué no perteneces a ningún sitio?  
-Fui criada por mi tía, aunque fue buena conmigo sentía que me faltaba algo. Todo me ha costado en la vida, y siento que desde que te fuiste nada volvió a ser igual. Y todo por mi culpa.  
Sintió un gran deseo de acariciarla, mi mano se levanta para tocarla suavemente en el hombro, luego reacciono y me doy cuenta lo que voy a hacer. La bajo y la cierro en un puño para aplacar el impulso.  
-Yo también tuve algo de culpa, sabía que tenías un compromiso y me metí en el medio.  
-No trates de contrarrestar mi culpa, como me dijiste debí ser más valiente, lo bueno de todo esto es que has encontrado a alguien.  
No puedo resistir más es algo más fuerte que yo, no soporto pensar que ha sufrido por mí, mis sentimientos por ella son muy fuerte todavía es como una droga que se mete en mis venas, su perfume, y se que necesito volver a probar sus labios, sinceramente no se si hago bien o es lo correcto pero me voy acercando.  
Candy siente que algo cambió entre los dos por un momento siente miedo a como va a reaccionar sabe que Albert tiene novia ahora, pero esta tan cerca que sus hombros se rozan, siente que el aire le falta de pronto y no sabe el rumbo que esta tomando sus pensamientos.  
Por eso se levanta de pronto y dice.  
-Me voy a bañar.  
No tengo tiempo ni de moverme cuando Albert también se levanta como un resorte se quita la camisa y los pantalones quedándose solo en unos apretados bóxers que no dejaban nada ala imaginación mi mandíbula cae hasta el suelo, era todo un Dios griego, recordaba claramente sus cuerpos sudorosos moviéndose frenéticamente, cuanto ansiaba volver a sentirlo dentro suyo. Me da una sonrisa y se zambulle en el jacuzzi.  
Lo vio deslizarse por la piscina con gracias en cada brazada iba de un lado a otro de la piscina.  
Y luego salió del agua y me dedico una de las sonrisas más hermosas que haya visto el agua deslizándose por su cuerpo juraba que parecía un modelo famoso de algún perfume exótico y prohibido y luego me salpico agua encima, como un niño travieso.  
-Ey perezosa ¿te piensas quedar todo el día allí?  
Candy miro a todos lados y no sabía porque razón las pocas personas que habían estado allí no estaban ahora estaban completamente solos, y a esas alturas le hubiera dado igual, no llevaba traje de baño pero igual se fue levantando el vestido hasta sacárselo por la cabeza, llevaba un conjunto color café con franjas como de animales, vio como Albert también se quedaba con la boca abierta los dos podemos jugar este juego pensó.  
-Ya verás cuando te alcance Albert Andrew.  
Y también se zambullo en la piscina pero cuando miro a todos lados, no vio a Albert por ningún lado estaba tan concentrada mirando que no se percató de que este se acercaba sigilosamente por debajo y salió a escasos centímetros de ella. Candy le salpico agua,  
-Me asustaste.  
Las sonrisas desaparecieron se quedaron mirando por largo rato ella estaba muy nerviosa no sabía que decir y solo se le ocurrió pregunta por su novia.  
-¿Cómo están las cosas entre Margot y tú?  
-Te podrían decir que estamos bien pero te estaría mintiendo Candy, si te soy sincero en estos momentos lo que menos me importa es Margot, trate de venir aquí pensando en que estas vacaciones salvarían nuestra relación pero no hay nada que salvar, ella es una mujer demasiado concentrada en su trabajo rara vez tenemos tiempo para vernos. Lo que pienso en estos momentos es que tengo una necesidad urgente de besarte.  
Y Candy no se pudo resistir más ansiaba ese beso mucho más que él, no había podido pensar en otro hombre en todo este tiempo que no sea en Albert y allí estaba.  
Suspiro cuando se acercó a ella y de pronto estaban en el borde de la piscina, se querían devorar con cada beso, en cada uno de ellos había entrega, desesperación anhelo por tantos años separados, sus escasas ropa interior no eran barrera para el fuego que los atravesaba mientras la besaba Albert acariciaba sus pechos por encima de su sujetado hasta hacerlos poner duros. Podía sentir su erección contra su entrada a través de su ropa interior sabía que no podía esperar más.  
-Te deseo Albert tómame ahora, he esperado mucho

CONTINUARÁ...


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

ORGASMO SOÑADO

Por: Tatita Andrew

Albert la empieza a besar por el cuello y ella gime se frota contra él buscando calmar las ansias desenfrenadas que tiene por ese hombre, el con paciencia le empieza a besar los pechos, la toma de las caderas y también la frota contra él.  
-Por favor -ruega Candy con los ojos cerrados. -He soñado tantas noches con estar así contigo.  
-Debo tomarte ahora Candy te deseo con locura.  
Sin desvestirse incluso sin sacarse nada. Albert hace a un lado el interior de Candy y luego sacándose el miembro la penetra sin más demora es algo salvaje, rápido y loco, los dos se desean con desesperación pensaron que jamás volverían a estar así uno en brazos del otro.  
Ella lo muerde en el hombro para ahogar los gritos que le provocan, el agua es como una danza mágica que les dicta el ritmo, solo se escuchan los breves gemidos y el sonido del agua cuando sus cuerpos chocan. Y de pronto Candy ya no puede esperar más, lo ama con locura, sabe que tal vez no tenga otra oportunidad, y se deja llevar hasta estallar en un potente orgasmo, siempre ha sido así con él sabe dónde tocarla, y como. Segundos después, Albert murmura contra su boca y también se vierte dentro de ella, sabiendo que la ha deseado todo este tiempo, jamás ha estado con una mujer que lo vuelva loco de deseo que le haga olvidar del mundo y de todos.  
Luego las cosas no quedaron allí, con la ropa en las manos, y mojados Albert se roba unas toallas y se van a un lugar mucho más privado es una zona reservada, una especie de jardín con asientos con flores y arboles por doquier.  
Vuelven a hacer el amor Albert se sienta sobre una banqueta y la coloca a Candy encima suyo, le gusta ver la forma en que lo mira cuando está dentro de ella, sus gemidos, la forma en que se entrega, esta vez lo hacen mucho más despacio casi con miedo a moverse, Candy se siente en la gloria, no puede describir cual es la sensación de tenerlo a dentro, solo sabe que se siente llena otra vez, completa como si fuera a Albert a quien estuviera esperando toda la vida.  
La sostiene de las caderas mientras ella lo mira a los ojos y lo besa, sube y baja encima de él con un ritmo tan lento que al final no puede resistirse más y empieza a moverse con más prisa su cuerpo se lo exige que se frote contra el de arriba abajo hacia adelante y atrás, y el también empuja hacia arriba sus sexos chocas una y otra vez, la levanta por las caderas y la vuelve a hacer caer justo en su miembro, son tan perfectos juntos que después de hacer el amor y estallar nuevamente los dos en otro orgasmo Candy no lo puede evitar rompe a llorar, por todos los sentimientos encontrados, la ruptura, la soledad, la tristeza, la añoranza de todo este tiempo lo ama, y no sabe si para Albert solo será un encuentro de sexo.  
Albert siente caer las lágrimas sobre su hombro.  
-Mi pequeña- le acaricia la espalda. ¿Qué sucede? ¿He sido un bruto? Perdóname es que tengo tantas ganas de estar contigo.  
-Albert siempre contigo, es alucinante.  
-¿Por qué lloras?  
-Es todo, el reencuentro, el volverte a ver. Las noches que deseaba estar contigo.  
-Te voy a demostrar lo bien que estamos juntos, jamás me cansaré de ti.  
Dos veces más hicieron el amor, era como si quisieran recuperar todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Luego Candy sabía que tenía que irse, ya era muy noche y le había prometido a Terry que lo ayudaría, pero no quería romper el hechizo.  
-Tengo que irme.  
Se trataron de arreglar lo mejor que pudieron, Candy sonrió cuando Albert empezó a caminar con ella tomados de la mano, eso le demostraba que no se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido, pero casi temía miedo mirarlo, iba en silencio, con tantas dudas. ¿Seguiría Albert con Margot? ¿Cómo quedaría ella en todo esto? ¿Quería volver a verla? Ella estaba a aceptar cada cosa que Albert le dijera.  
Antes de que llegara a un lugar donde se encontraban ya varios clientes, Albert la alzó en brazos la coloco sobre su erección y beso tan tiernamente y apasionadamente que ella por un momento pensó que iba a llorar nuevamente.  
-¿Cuándo te volveré a ver? Pregunto antes de soltarla  
-¿Quieres volver a verme?  
-Por supuesto.  
Ella sonrío alegre pero se acordó de la novia.  
-¿Y Margot?  
-Voy a terminar con ella, pero debes tenerme paciencia, no puedo terminar con ella en plenas vacaciones, pero lo hare en cuanto lleguemos solo serán un par de días más. ¿Puedes hacerlo?  
Ella pensó que lo podía esperar toda la vida, confiaba en él y sabía que lo haría, no podía exigirle más, porque también sentía pena por la novia. Albert era un hombre difícil de olvidar.  
-Lo haré Albert, te esperare hasta que decidas que es el momento adecuado.  
Se volvieron a besar y ella se fue donde su tía, antes de irse al bar.  
Al llegar al hotel Margot ya no estaba furiosa, súbitamente había cambiado su actitud y se mostraba más cariñosa con él, no podía esperar para que terminaran los días que iban a pasar allí y decirle que no podían seguir juntos.  
Cuando su tía le guiño un ojo y le pregunto.  
-¿Disfrutaste tu tiempo a solas?  
Albert sonrió pícaramente, al notar que su tía era todo menos inocente, por un lado se complacía de que hubiera organizado ese encuentro con Candy y por otro de que al fin la aceptara ese era un gran paso, luego cuando estuvieran a solas le preguntaría sobre el plan de casamentera que seguramente estaba fraguando en esa cabeza llena de canas. Mientras Margot le conversaba lo horrible que había sido su día con su tía Elroy.  
Su tía fue el enlace para todos los encuentros que se suscitaron días después, por ejemplo iban a tomar el desayuno en el mismo sitio donde Candy estaba con otras amigas desayunando, y cuando esta dirigió al baño no lo pensó más.  
Con una disculpas y mirando que nadie lo seguía se adentró en el baño de mujeres, cerró la puerta con llave, y sin darle tiempo a nada, la empezó a besar por la nuca, el cuello luego la volteó la subió en un lavamanos, y le subió el vestido hasta la cintura.  
-Albert….  
-Shhh, no digas nada te he extrañado.  
-Pero si hicimos el amor hace unas horas.  
-No me canso de ti, Candy. ¿No sé qué me has hecho? Pero entre más te tengo más te deseo.  
Dejaron de hablar cuando Albert se introdujo en ella hasta el fondo, ella apenas era consciente que prácticamente la sostenía en sus brazos y la subía y bajaba contra él.  
-Te Amo Albert le dijo.  
El no dijo nada, ya una vez se lo había dicho él a ella, y ella no había respondido tenía miedo volver a sufrir nuevamente. Pero con cada embestida le demostró todo lo que sentía por ella.  
Candy a su vez también tenía miedo, era mucho tiempo el que había sufrido sola, esperando que Albert volviera y le dijera nuevamente que la amaba, pero tendría paciencia, a pesar de que no quería volver a sufrir, porque lo amaba y quería demostrárselo.  
Ambos gimieron y se entregaron a otro orgasmo así era, cada vez que estaban juntos, como una explosión de fuegos artificiales, Albert dejo que Candy saliera primero. Y luego salió él.  
Su tía había hecho muy bien en entretener a Margot y cada cierto tiempo, miraba a la mesa donde estaba Candy y sabía que esas mejillas sonrojadas y ese fuego en sus ojos era por su encuentro.  
Un día después algo raro sucedió Margot la busco en el bar a Candy y esta vez andaba sola.  
-¿Tú debes ser Candy?  
Candy la miro con recelo.  
-Sí  
-Hola soy Margot, la novia de Albert, él me ha hablado mucho de ti, sé que fuiste muy importante en su vida, pero ahora yo soy la novia, no quiero que exista resentimientos entre ambas si podemos ser amigas, te lo agradecería mucho.  
-Mmmm, no sé. Tengo que trabajar.  
Candy pensó que no le gustaba la idea, de ser amiga de la mujer por quien Albert se había mudado y la había dejado a ella en el aeropuerto, y tampoco quería recordar cuantas veces habían tenido sexo durante todo ese tiempo.  
-Por favor, entiendo que fuiste alguien muy importante en su vida, incluso su tía que alguna vez la escucha hablar de ti, ahora habla de ti maravillas, no te pido que seamos las mejores amigas, pero por lo menos llevarnos bien para que Albert se dé cuenta que soy una buena mujer.  
Candy no sabía en qué lio se iba a meter. Pero estrecho la mano de la modelo que tenía al frente y trato de sonreír.  
Cuando esta hizo ademan de llamar a Albert que al parecer andaba buscándolo y cuando las vio a las dos juntas se acercó con el ceño fruncido.  
-Amor se acercó a él besándolo súbitamente- Candy y yo hemos decidido ser amigas. ¿No te parece una buena idea? Ella quiere ayudarme a que nuestra relación funcione.  
-¿Eso es cierto Candy? La miro intrigado y con cara de pocos amigos.  
Ella no sabía que responder y solo asintió con la cabeza mientras Terry la llamaba porque la barra estaba llena. En que lio se había metido pensaba la rubia.

Albert estaba molesto prácticamente Candy había decidido a ser amiga de Margot. ¿Pero que diablos le ocurría? En que cabeza podía aceptar aquello, ni siquiera pudo refutarle nada porque ella se había dedicado a ayudar en la barra y Margot prácticamente lo había sacado a rastras de la discoteca aduciendo que le dolía la cabeza. Y para colmo su tía le había pedido hablar en privado con él dentro de la biblioteca.  
-¿Y tu novia?  
-Se sentía enferma esta descansando en el cuarto.  
-Es lo mejor tengo que hablar seriamente contigo. ¿Qué esperas para terminar con ella? Acaso pretendes estar con dos mujeres a la vez, te creía más inteligente.  
-Tía, no es lo que crees, ya he hablado con Candy y esta de acuerdo le pedí tiempo.  
-¿Tiempo para que? No me digas que dudas de tus sentimientos Albert, pues con los ojos cerrados te podría asegurar que la mujer que te mueve el piso es cierta rubia de ojos verdes.  
-Sabes que sí tía, yo amo a Candy, lo sabes muy bien, no se trata de eso.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Voy a ser sincero contigo, yo planee estas vacaciones porque note que mi relación con Margot estaba estancada.  
-Ya era hora.  
-Tía por favor, pareces una chiquilla.  
-Esta bien continúa.  
-Pero al ver a Candy nuevamente me di cuenta, que nunca he dejado de amarla que todo este tiempo he estado atado a la mujer equivocada. Y que a pesar de todo lo que paso entre nosotros yo ya la he perdonado. -¿Entonces porque no te deshaces de esa bruja?  
-Por lo que te estoy diciendo. ¿Cómo puedo terminarla justo en vacaciones? Sería muy cruel de mi parte, por eso le pedí a Candy que me diera unos días mientras arreglo mi situación. Y ella acepto. -Claro, ¿Cómo no va a aceptar si esta enamorada de ti? Pobre Candy. ¿Sabes lo difícil que será para ella verte junto a esa bruja? Pienso que has hecho mal debiste terminar sin más demora. -Tía somos tan distintos ella esta enfocada en su trabajo pero siempre ha sido buena conmigo, veras como todo se resuelve bien.  
-¿Buena contigo? De que hablas, se aprovecho que estabas dolido por lo de Candy, para convencerte de dejar la ciudad e irte tras ella, tú eres bueno entiendes poco de mujeres pero ella nunca te ha querido solo te ha manipulado para que hagas lo que ella quiere incluso ahora, quieres estar con Candy y debes esperar hasta que regreses.  
-Tranquila tía, ella no es tan mala como piensas. Albert se acercó y la abrazo, veras como en pocos días, seré feliz con la mujer que amo.  
-Espero que no te equivoques sobrino. Me dolería mucho verte sufrir otra vez. Lo que ninguno de los dos se había percatado es que no habían cerrado la puerta, y Margot había escuchado toda la conversación.  
A la mañana siguiente Albert se levanto sonriente faltaba apenas dos días, para que se fueran de Grecia y al fin podría hablar con Margot pero al ir en busca de esta había salido sin decirle nada, a medida que pasaron las horas se sentía muy intrigado en ningún momento se iba sin decir nada. Cuando paso otro rato más decidió que lo mejor era llamarla. Se moría por ir a ver a Candy pero necesitaba saber donde se encontraba su novia, para saber de cuanto tiempo disponía. -¿Margot?  
-Hola Albert.  
-¿Estas bien? ¿Estaba preocupado? Me levanta y no te encontré. Hubo pausa en la línea, por un momento Albert pensó que no lo había escuchado  
. -Sí, mi amor decidí salir por allí. ¿Me extrañaste?  
Albert suspiro deseaba con todas su fuerzas que aquella farsa terminara y poder seguir su vida con Candy.  
-Por supuesto eres mi novia.  
-Que tierno, dame una media hora, termino aquí y nos encontramos en el hotel, tal vez y nos pongamos románticos… ¿Dime lo mucho que me quieres?  
-Ya lo sabes, te lo he dicho.  
-No me canso de escuchártelo.  
Albert estaba irritado con tanta cursilería.  
-Sí, te quiero.  
-Y yo a ti mi amor, nos vemos dentro de un rato. En la cafetería de un restaurante Margot colgaba el celular con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
-Te lo digo Candy, hombres desapareces por unos minutos y no pueden vivir sin ti, es que así es Albert tan romántico, perdón no debería hablarte de esto. – Coloco su mano encima de la de ella- se que ustedes tuvieron algo. Es bien padre que estemos charlando tan animadamente a pesar de que tu tuviste algo con él, se que fueron pocos días, por lo que no te debe importar mucho.  
Candy se maldecía una y otra vez por no poder decir que no cuando alguien le pedía algo, por la forma en que la miraba Margot se dio cuenta claramente cuales eran sus intenciones desde el principio de la supuesta invitación a tomar café, no había parado de hablar de lo mucho que ella y Albert se querían. Y que incluso el había decidido cambiarse de ciudad para estar mas cerca de ella. Sabía que se lo merecía por estúpida, tener que escuchar de boca de otra mujer que amaba al mismo hombre que ella. Y cuando la llamo fue peor.  
Albert la amaba de eso estaba segura se lo había demostrado todas las veces en que se habían encontrado la forma en que la miraba, la tocaba, pero desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar no le había dicho nuevamente que la amaba, sabía que estaba dolido por lo que ella le había hecho, pero deseaba que en el futuro se lo dijera  
. Pero escuchar por teléfono que la quería le había dolido no lo negaba, que diablos estaba haciendo allí debería tomarla de los cabellos y dejarle bien claro que ese hombre era suyo. Pero había aceptado a ser las cosas del modo que nadie saliera lastimado y tenía que soportar. No dijo nada a sus comentarios se guardo su orgullo, y le dijo que debía regresar al bar, Margot dijo que se iba a encontrar con Albert y ella se sentía morir, al final le dolía tanto la cabeza que la morena le obsequio una pastilla que era muy buena y aliviaba el malestar enseguida, eso esperaba Candy se despidieron y rogo nunca más volver a verla, porque había decidido que jamás trataría de llevarse bien con ella. Eran más de las ocho y media de la noche, cuando Candy llego al bar.  
-¿Dónde te había metido?  
-Salí con Margot a tomar un café.  
-Candy, sinceramente o eres tan buena que mereces que te hagan un monumento o eres tan tonta que no te das cuenta. ¿No sabes que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio querría tomar un café con la ex de su novio? Esa mujer esta tramando algo, y tu no te das cuenta, conste que lo advertí, no me vengas a llorar después.  
-Terry por favor, ya no me sermonees, ya me di cuenta de todo, me di cuenta apenas nos sentamos todo el tiempo me hizo referencia de lo bien que iba su relación con Albert cuando yo se que no es así, y yo caí como una estúpida, golpéame con un bate de beisbol la próxima vez que me veas actuar como una loca.  
-Verás que me estas dando bandera roja, así que no te quejes. -Ey bonita sírveme dos cervezas.  
-El deber me llama. Intento sonreírle a Terry. Pero un rato más tarde la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas, se sentía completamente mareada aunque ella sabía que no había bebido gota de alcohol era algo que nunca hacía cuando le tocaba ayudar en el bar.  
-Bonita- sonrió Terry- Porque no animas esto un poco con algún concurso allá arriba.  
Pero al ver que Candy se tocaba la sien se preocupo. ¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Me duele la cabeza.  
-¿Tomaste algo?  
-Sí, Margot me dio una pastilla, no te preocupes ya se me pasara, ahora tómame en tus brazos y súbeme a la barra.  
-¿Estas segura? Si no te encuentras bien, puedo pedirle a Nina que lo haga.  
-Estas loco y perderme la diversión. Pero las cosas no le salieron como Candy estaba pensando en cuanto se subió a la barra, se sintió tan mareada que quiso caerse. Algunos hombres que ya estaban bastante borrachos empezaron a pifiarla, y a gritarle que se mueva bien. Ella intentaba coordinar sus ideas pero sus piernas no le respondían.  
No supo como pero los ánimos se caldearon en un instante paso de sentirse mareada a que varios hombres intentaran jalar de la falda que llevaba, ella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas agarrarse la prenda, se sentía mal, y no quería quedarse desnuda delante de todos esos extraños.  
Pero mientras ella jalaba hacia abajo y un hombre de manos grandes lo hacía hacia arriba, la falda se rasgo después todo fue un caos, los hombres se alteraron todos querían subir a la barra, y luego otro segundo más Terry se dio de puñetazos con uno de los borrachos y con ayuda del guardia de seguridad logro que las cosas se calmaran después todo se volvió negro. Terry tomo en brazos a Candy y salto al suelo desde la barra. ¿No sabía que sucedía pero Candy se veía mal?  
-Tranquila. Le susurro contra el cabello. Nani encárgate de todo con el resto de las chicas mientras regreso, llevaré a Candy a la parte de atrás hasta que se recupere. Mientras tanto Albert prácticamente corría las pocas cuadras que separaban el hotel del bar. No sabía porque Margot había insistido tanto en que tenía que ver con sus propios ojos lo que ocurría. Pero deseaba averiguarlo.

CONTINUARA...


	13. Chapter 13

.

ORGASMO SOÑADO

FINAL

Por: Tatita Andrew

Al llegar a la discoteca se encontró con Margot.  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque me haces venir corriendo?  
-Mira hacia la barra, jamás pensé que Candy fuera esa clase de mujer por eso intente llevarnos bien, solo quería que vieras que fue la mejor decisión haberte alejado de ella, es la clase de mujer que solo juega con los hombres.  
Y lo que vio lo dejo con la boca abierta, Candy estaba encima de la barra con varios hombres que la intentaban manosear, al parecer se podía notar claramente por su aspecto que estaba demasiado bebida para incluso darse cuenta de la situación.- Albert apretó ambas manos a un lado formando un puño -quería ir y bajarla de allí en ese momento y sobre todo darles un par de puñetazos a aquellos borrachos que intentaban tocarla. ¿Por qué habría tomado tanto? No sabía ni siquiera que le gustará el alcohol, pero se recordó que fueron dos años los que estuvieron separados, y antes de eso su romance fue tan rápido tan intenso y tan corto a la vez, que apenas les dio tiempo a conocerse mucho, se preguntaba si acaso aquella visión de ella era realmente como era en realidad, y por el amor que sentía tal vez la había idealizado pensando que era una mujer respetable, sincera y tierna. Cuando al fin pudo moverse para acercarse noto que Terry la tomaba en sus brazos y se la llevaba hacia el interior.  
Se dirigió hacia allá pero Margot lo jalaba de la camisa.  
-No creo que sea prudente que vayas, allá Albert, Candy no tiene nada que ver contigo, además tal vez quieran estar solos.  
-No te metas en esto Margot, no es de tu incumbencia, además no creo que debas insinuar cosas que no sabes. Ni siquiera conoces a Candy muy bien.  
-¿Y tu la conoces acaso?, Albert yo no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir por su culpa, son dos años que llevamos juntos, me conoces lo suficientemente bien para saber que nunca me verías a mi con ese aspecto, tu mismo la acabas de ver totalmente ebria bailando y siendo manoseada por desconocidos, créeme que no quería ser yo quien te hiciera ver la clase de mujer que es, pero tal vez en estos momentos este echando un polvo con su ex amante, tu mismo me dijiste que tuvieron muchos años de relación y como dice el dicho donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan.  
-Suficiente, no quiero escucharte más, el hecho de que seas mi novia, no te da el derecho de hablar mal de nadie y sobre todo de quererme meter ideas en mi cabeza, tengo voluntad propia y puedo pensar por mi mismo, te sugiero que regreses al hotel, y no me esperes no se a que hora regresare.  
Se alejo mucho más molesto aún, siempre habría creído que Margot era una abogada muy dura, pero como novia siempre le había demostrado un lado que no había visto hasta ese momento, estaba completamente seguro que se regocijaba por la situación y sabía porque convenientemente estaba en la discoteca en ese momento, pero ahora un sentimiento mucho mas profundo lo estaba atormentando sabia que entre Candy y Terry hubo un romance, y seguro se habían amado mucho incluso hasta se iban a casar, todavía recordaba el modo en que dejo a Candy llorando aquella vez en el aeropuerto los últimos días le había dicho lo mucho que lo amaba, y lo veía en la forma en que lo miraba. ¿Pero porque se habría emborrachado de esa manera? ¿Cómo podía permitir que otros hombres intenten tocar su cuerpo que debería ser solamente suyo? Y no le gustaba nada la idea de que Terry se la hubiera llevado al interior.  
Todavía estaba mucho más molesto cuando una de las chicas le dijo que no tenía acceso, solo personal autorizado.  
-Necesito ver a Candy. ¿No entiendes?  
-Mira amigo, no te conozco, y no te puedo dejar pasar porque no eres empleado del lugar, además ni siquiera se que clase de relación te une a Candy pero lo que si te puedo asegurar que esta en buenas manos.  
A pesar de todas las excusas que la chica le ponía, en un descuido que se dispuso a servir unos cocteles Albert se escabullo por debajo de la barra y mientras ella lo llamaba, con toda rapidez fue hacia la parte de atrás y lo que encontró no le gusto para nada, Candy estaba acostada en una especie de cama con los ojos cerrados sin zapatos, su falda destrozada se veía claramente su sostén y Terry tenía las dos manos sobre su rostro y se estaba acercando lentamente hacia su boca, se volvió loco de celos como era posible que se aprovechara de la situación sin darle tiempo a más lo tomo de la camisa lo jalo hacia atrás empujándolo contra una pared y lo agarro del cuello de la camisa.  
-No te atrevas a tocarla maldito.  
-¿Qué te sucede solo trataba de ayudarla?  
En ese momento al escuchar la voz de Albert Candy intento despejar la mente y abrió los ojos.  
-Albert… por favor no le hagas daño, solo trata de ayudarme.  
Al escuchar la voz de Candy como soñolienta Albert suelta a Terry de mala gana.  
-¿Qué esta sucediendo Candy? ¿Estas completamente borracha bailando en una barra mientras unos borrachos te manosean? Y no contenta con eso te vienes acá a besarte con Terry. ¿Acaso ustedes están juntos?  
-Albert, no es lo que crees déjame explicarte. Rogo Candy sentándose en la cama.  
-Creo que esta noche he visto lo suficiente dijo Albert molesto.  
-Por Dios, no se cual de los dos es mas tonto, si Candy por ser tan ingenua, o tu por ser tan ciego. Ya estoy harto de esta historia o resuelven sus cosas o los juro que los mato a ambos. Yo me largo de aquí, si me necesitas Candy estaré afuera, y vendré cuando se largue este imbécil porque si me quedo dos segundos más le caigo a golpe. Y se fue cerrándola de un solo golpe.  
-Creo que volver a verte me cegó nuevamente dijo Albert exasperado y tocándose el cabello- Creo que nunca te he conocido, intente ver cosas en ti, que tal vez no existían, lo de hoy es algo que no podré olvidar. ¿Cómo dejaste que aquellos hombres te tocaran? Delante de todos, es que no tienes amor propio.  
-Albert te lo ruego, escúchame, yo no estoy bien, me dolía mucho la cabeza, me tome una pastilla y de pronto sentí que todo me daba vueltas, yo… de pronto no entendía nada, me encontraba con unos borrachos queriéndome jalar la falda, sino fuera por Terry yo… no sabría como hubiera terminado todo.  
-Claro me olvidaba del Santo de Terry, siempre esta en el momento oportuno. Ahora me vas a decir que una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, te ha dejado en ese estado deplorable. A otro con ese cuento Candy, desde que te he conocido contigo no han sido mas que mentiras y situaciones incomodas, yo quería estar contigo, quería volver a confiar en ti. Maldita sea yo te amo, ¿Pero como lo hago? Si cada vez que me doy la vuelta me decepcionas nuevamente. Lamento decirte esto pero con los últimos acontecimientos no creo que seas la mujer adecuada para mí, y la persona con quien deseo pasar el resto de mi vida. Candy lo mejor es que cada uno siga su camino.  
Esta vez, Candy ni siquiera tuvo lágrimas, sabía a ciencia cierta y por lo que le había dicho Terry que la habían drogado, y sabía el nombre de la persona y era Margot, como pudo haber confiado en esa zorra, su tía tenía razón hasta la señora Elroy trato de advertirle varias veces, que no confiara en ella, pero ella siempre tonta pensando que todas las personas eran buenas como ella, ahora si en aquel momento le contaba a Albert lo sucedido, estaba seguro que no le creería no tenía ninguna prueba y tampoco lo iba a hacer, si una vez le rompió el corazón al hombre que amaba por cobarde, había aprendido de sus errores, había sufrido, pero no por ese error iba a seguir pagando toda la vida, si Albert pensaba eso de ella, no quería estar con un hombre que siempre pensaba lo peor.  
-Tienes razón Albert.  
-La tengo.  
-Sí, yo tampoco podría estar con un hombre como tu.  
-Ahora resulta que yo soy el afectado.  
-Tampoco podría estar con un hombre que a la primera oportunidad, me echa en cara los errores del pasado, que actúa primero y piensa después, esta bien te falle si, pero no puedes culparme toda la vida por ello, también sufrí, aprendí de mis errores, cambie por ti, y tu que has hecho para demostrarme que quieres estar conmigo, me hablas de respeto mientras mantienes sexo conmigo y sigues con tu novia a quien no amas, haznos un favor a los dos, cuando te des cuenta la clase de novia con la que estas, y analices y veas todo desde una perspectiva diferente no me vengas a buscar, porque esta vez aquí se termina esta historia para ambos. Así que hazme el favor y vete de aquí no quiero volver a verte.  
Lo hizo sin decir nada más Candy se volvió a tumbar con los ojos cerrados, le dolía mucho las palabras de Albert, acaso pensaba que ella tampoco tenía sentimientos, pero se prometió así misma que esta vez no iba a dar el brazo a torcer y ser ella quien diera el primer paso. Momentos después apareció Terry.  
-¿Se lo dijiste?  
-No.  
-Pero Candy, porque siempre tendré que zarandearte para que hagas lo correcto.  
-El tiempo demostrara mi inocencia Terry, en estos momentos estoy segura que no creerá en mi palabra, ahora me pongo a pensar si alguna vez podrá hacerlo.  
Albert llevaba horas tomando sin parar, no quería regresar al hotel donde lo esperaba su novia a quien no amaba tampoco quería ir a buscar a Candy pero sus pasos no lo obedecían o era su corazón, ahora solo quería dejar de discutir y abrazarla, por eso estaba regresando al bar. No la vio por ningún lado pero encontró a Terry.  
-Decepcionado.  
-Algo así, sírveme un whisky doble por favor. Has sufrido alguna vez por amor amigo.  
\- Creo que ya has bebido lo suficiente, Claro que sí he sufrido por amor, recuerdas cuando me robaste a mi prometida.  
Albert intento decir una disculpa pero los tragos en la cabeza no lo dejaban pensar con claridad.  
-Solo puedo decirte, que fue algo mucho más fuerte que yo, simplemente la amo.  
-Lo sé, por eso cuando me di cuenta lo feliz que era Candy cuando te conoció acepte mi derrota. ¿No has visto la forma en que te mira?  
-blip… Sí cuando lo hace mi mundo se ilumina, me hace sentir como el hombre más importante sobre la faz de la tierra.  
-Entonces porque te comportas como un imbécil, casi que te doy un puñetazo hoy para que reacciones.  
-Ahora veo las cosas con más claridad, solo te puedo decir que me volví loco de celos, cuando eso pasa, no puedo pensar muy bien. Necesito ver a Candy, decirle que la amo, que no puedo vivir sin ella.  
-Vete a dormir Albert, ella se fue hace horas, debiste haberla visto en el estado en que se encontraba, mañana ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con ella, además si te ve en ese estado creo que saldría corriendo.  
-Eres un buen tipo Terry, lamento comportarme como un imbécil cuando estoy contigo.  
-No te preocupes al principio tampoco me caías bien, y yo también me comporte como un imbécil con Candy, lo bueno es aprender de los errores.  
Había pasado una semana sin poder hablar con Candy, habían pasado tantas cosas, a la mañana siguiente de su borrachera se levanto con una resaca única, busco a Candy para aclarar las cosas, pero ella ya se había marchado, incluso estuvo donde su tía quien al parecer le dijo que el era el hombre de su vida, lo que le dejo una sabor agridulce, por no poder encontrarla. Ese mismo día termino su relación con Margot con la cabeza mucho mas fría se dio cuenta que ella de algún modo, tenía algo que ver con la pelea de Candy por primera vez se dio cuenta como era ella en realidad una manipuladora y por fin pudo respirar aliviado al salir de aquella relación enfermiza. Decidió regresar de los Ángeles por Candy.  
Varias veces escuchaba hablar a su tía con Candy se pasaban varios minutos riendo y charlando animadamente y el se desesperaba maldición, se reían mientras el sufría por no poder verla.  
Y ese día escucho el teléfono algo en su corazón le dijo que era ella, apenas su tía contesto prácticamente le arrancho el teléfono de la mano y con su tía siguiéndolo se fue hasta una especie de balcón y cerro la puerta de vidrio.  
-Hola Candy soy Albert.  
Un silencio incomodo se hizo en la línea.  
-¿Esta tu tía Elroy?  
-Mmm si, pero le he quitado el teléfono.  
-¿le has quitado el teléfono? Pero porque razón.  
-No contestas mis llamadas, me ignoras, te parece suficiente razón.  
-Mira Albert me he reintegrado nuevamente a mi trabajo y he estado muy ocupada.  
-La regué esta vez, ¿verdad? Crees que podríamos hablar personalmente.  
-No tengo nada en contra tuyo, pero …  
La interrumpo sin darle tiempo a nada.  
-¿Me has extrañado? Por Dios que me conteste ruego.  
-Sí, pero esa no es la cuestión todo es complicado. Ahora tengo que colgar dile a tu tía que la llamo luego Adiós.  
-No me olvides Candy.  
-Nunca podría hacerlo.  
Y esas palabras fueron la que me dieron la determinación. Salgo con una sonrisa, le entrego el teléfono a mi tía que me mira sorprendida.  
-¿A dónde vas?  
-Voy a buscar a la mujer de mi vida, así sea que tenga que traerla amarrada.  
-Enhorabuena, pensé que nunca reaccionarías. Vete no te detengas.  
No sabía si Candy le iba a abrir la puerta o no, pero no le dio tiempo a nada en cuanto abrió la boca la empujo a dentro y la empezó a besar sin piedad.  
-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?  
-Lo primero es lo primero, te desnudaré y haremos el amor por horas.  
-Si no te he dado permiso ni siquiera estamos bien, intentaba hablar pero el no le daba razón.  
-Estamos perfectamente, después la boda nos casaremos delante de todos nuestros amigos.  
-No me pienso casar contigo.  
-Y decepcionaremos a nuestras tías, se que son modernas, pero no creo que acepten el hecho de que vivamos en la deshonra, tengo que hacerte una mujer decente.  
Candy intentaba apartarse pero Albert la apretaba contra si, y la presionaba contra su erección tomándola por las nalgas.  
-Un momento, supongo que al terminar con Margot te ha dicho lo que me hizo. No pienso perdonarte que hayas dudado de mi.  
-¿Sabías que había terminado con Margot? No sabía que te gustara estar informada sobre mí.  
-Bueno, no es que yo… bueno tu tía me lo conto.  
-No importa la siguió besando, además no sabía nada, cuando termine con ella, te busque al otro día, para decirte que estaba hecho un loco por los celos, que confiaba en ti, que debía haber una razón lógica para que te encontraras en ese estado pero ya te habías ido.  
-Oh Albert, eres un tonto. Pero te Amo.  
-Y yo a ti. Bueno sigamos con mi plan – la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta la alcoba- mientras la desnudaba continuaba hablando- Bueno como te decía lo primero es la boda, luego vendrán muchos niños cuando nazca Anthony que será el cuarto decidiremos parar.  
-¿Hijos? ¿Cuatro? Pero ni siquiera tenemos uno.  
-Por eso debemos practicar mucho, se acomodo entre sus piernas y con un gruñido se hundió en su interior- No saldremos de aquí, hasta que hayamos formado una gran familia. Y luego ninguno de los dos dijo nada solo se escuchaban los gemidos y gruñidos en aquella habitación.

F I N

Chicas andaba perdida por estar participando en la guerra florida y escribí este fic luego luego continuo con las historias pendientes gracias


End file.
